Little Lottie
by Nonny21
Summary: *UNDER CONSTRUCTION* Little Lottie is the Volturi's lap dog, but she can be so much more! can one little werewolf teach all of Vampire kind a new lesson in civility? Old Secrets will brought to light and in the dark of night new alliances will be made.
1. Chapter 1

The Volturi, who have been alive since some time in the 1300 live in an amazing underground palace. Sitting atop their solid gold, and beautifully adorned thrones they spend each day ruling over their kind. Aro the leader has seen a possible use for their once mortal enemies the werewolves…guard dogs. Caius of course is furious that the man he had called friend all these years would even consider such a thing. And Marcus who is nether for or Against any thing, has of course, no opinion.

"why do we even keep you around?" Caius demanded of Marcus. "you do nothing but mope about, even on such an important topic as this you have nothing to add. I say we discuss a new vote, all in favor of dethroning Marcus say I"

"that is enough Caius!" Aro nearly shouted, some thing that was fast becoming commin. "Marcus my dear friend, I know that the unfeeling slaughter of these animals must seem as heinous to you as it does to myself. After all was the death of your dear wife not as horrible and senseless?" at the mention of his dearly departed beloved wife Marcus cringed.

"perhaps," Marcus said thoughtfully. "an experiment could be conducted where a few specimens are selected to participate. Their performance closely monitored, and for the time being the raids be halted until we can come to a conclusive decision."

"there you see? Some one who can see the possibilities beyond his own prejudices." Aro's smile crept slowly across his face. How easily he could manipulate his companions. Marcus himself could see he was being used and did not care. "ahhh…dinner has arrived." at that the double doors to the hall were opened wide admitting a group of tourists led by one very stunning vampire in a red dress.

The crowed was made up of all types and ages. They were under the very false impression they were on a tour. Once the doors slammed shut they always seemed to realize some thing was wrong. Strangers hugged each other and cried. Mothers tried to shield their children. The adrenalin pumping through their veins was such a rush.

This time was different, a little. One child neatly evaded her mother's grasp. Her skin was darkly tanned, as if she had spent a hundred summers under the sun. her eyes were big and round, they were the richest shade of brown any one had ever seen. She marched bravely up to each of the Volturi, a huge ecstatic smile plastered onto her tiny face, she could not have been any older that three or four. Finally she stopped in front of Marcus and gave a little giggle.

No one spoke, the frightened sobs had died down to sniffles and shudders. All eyes were on the child. She raised her hand and waved. Marcus, unsure of what was happening nodded back politely. Having been acknowledged she jumped up and down clapped her chubby little hands together and laughed. "I knew it was you." she said gleefully. "your saint Marcus! You made the bad-uns go away!"

The three Volturi were shocked. Heidi was under explicit instructions and normally followed them to the letter. Only tourists were to be brought. This child obviously knew the story of St. Marcus, who had supposedly chased all of the vampires out of the city using crosses garlic and holy water. What shocked the three ancients the most was that she recognized him. They had spent thousands of years spreading false images of an elderly man with dark gray monks robes and a kind face. Trying to bury Marcus' identity.

"what makes you think it is him?" Aro asked intrigued by the child's absolute certainty.

"I just know." she shrugged her little shoulders. Obviously for a three year old intuition was explanation enough. Being a mother means being brave enough to save your child from herself. The girl's mother lunged out from the group, scooping up her child.

"please," she begged, looking deep into the eyes of Marcus. "she is only a child, she knows not what she is saying. She is only a baby." that she was. Clearly a clever child, wisdom beyond her years. It was obvious she had caught Aro's attention and would be spared.

Marcus stood, something he did only when necessary. He reached out his cold pale hands to the child who lunged from her mothers arms willingly. She wrapped her little arms around Marcus' neck and her legs around his waist. Her little head rested happily on his shoulder. She had no fear, if she knew what he truly was she did not show it.

"please." he mother whispered, reaching out to strok the little girls ling black hair. "love her." Marcus nodded. The woman stepped back into the crowed nobaly accepting her own fate and with that the feeding frenzy began. Aro and Caius launched themselves into the crowd, their gurad followed suit. Togahter they devoured every one in their path. The child in Marcus's arms did not turn away. With curious eyes she watched as her own mother was eaten alive by the woman in the pretty dress. When dinner was over the guards unceremoniously dragged the bodies from the room a sick thumping noise could be heard as the heads hit each step on the way down.

Having eaten his full, Aro turned back to Marcus. He had not participated in the feast. Marcus stood amongst the body's still to be removed, cautiously holding the child to his chest. This girl was something else. He smiled at the girl who returned his grin. "what have we here? You're a very smart little girl."

"I'm three. I'm a big girl."

"that you are." Aro said still smiling. The gears in his head turning.

"aren't you afraid?" Caius asked, allowing the body he had been feeding from the slump to the floor. The girl shook her head, still grinning from ear to ear.

"saint Marcus will protect me." she explained placing a kiss on the baffled Vampire's cheek. "he always has." she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a small gold medallion on it. An engraving of Marcus him self. The trinket must have been handed down for centuries, that it had survived this was amazing.

"what is your name?" Aro asked.

"Aquene," she told him. "it means peace."

"that will not due, such a pretty little girl should not bare such a serious name. we must give you a new one. What do you think Caius?" the blond vampire stepped forward.

"how about food?" he suggested menacingly. Aquene shook her head, still smiling. She obviously did not consider him a threat, probably thought he was being silly.

"Lottie." Marcus said suddenly. The girl looked at him puzzled for a moment. "how about little Lottie?" she nodded her head and so I was.

Return to Top


	2. Betrayal and an awkward peace

Aro made no attempt to hide the darkness in his smile. He reached out his arms to the girl. "May I hold you Little Lottie?" she looked at Marcus for assurances.

"this is my friend Lottie, he is special like me." Marcus was reluctant to hand the girl over to his sometimes overzealous leader. He knew Aro was only asking out of curtsey.I if Marcus dared refuse the child could be ripped from his arms and lost to him forever. He had only known her these past few minuets but he never intended to let her go.

"is he a saint to?" she asked. Her big brown eyes looking skeptically at Aro and Caius who stood beside him. They must have seemed a frigiting trio to one so young and unworldly. For all her strange wisdom she was still a child who had just witnessed the murder of her own mother at the hands of these strange pale beings who would from now on be her family.

"no, Aro is a king. He has powers, if you let him touch you he can read your mind. He will know every thought you have ever had." Marcus explained. He had no explanation for what was happening to him. He suddenly felt connected to the child, as if she were a part of his family, a part of him.

"than I better not let him touch me." Aro' eye brows went up in question. "I had a bad thought about him before." she explained. Aro laughed.

"you can think any thought about me you please little Lottie, I ill not judge it." Lottie scrunched up her little face in consintration for a moment before she smiled having decided she liked that and accepted Aro's invitation. She leaned toward his prooffered hands and allowed herself to be lifted from Marcus' arms. He held her close, gently touching her, he closed his eyes and listened to her mind. With a gasp he almost dropped the girl. "you're a wolf? Already?"

Not likening at all the way Lottie had nearly been thrown to the floor, Marcus moved faster than he had in millennium to snatch her from Aro's arms. "what are you talking about?" he demanded. He felt his connection with the girl strengthen as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Later when he was alone he would examine his relationship ties. seeing others was easy, seeing and understanding his own would take work.

"she is a werewolf, the very thing we were just discussing. What a happy coincidence. Had we not just decided that a select few wolves could be chosen and trained under our watchful eyes? Here before us is the perfect prototype, a child who will be easy to mold, one who has already phased." Aro's excitement was obvious. Once more he reached out touching Lottie's face. He had to see her memories again.

She had seen her family phase, a whole group of them. They were not originally from Italy, her family was native American. Witch explains why little Lottie looked so much like Pocahontas. He could see where they were living now, some place in the wood out side of town. Her mother had brought Lottie in to the center of the city for the St. Marcus day festival. The child was in love with Marcus.

"Lottie, could you show us where your family lives? Could you take us there?" little Lottie shook her head.

"I don't know the way." she told him apologetically.

"perhaps if you had not been so keen to eat dinner you could have gotten the information off her mother." Marcus suggested nudging the dead woman with the toe of his boot.

"never mind that. Lottie what is your fathers name?" again the girl shrugged. "get me Demetri." Aro demanded. No sooner had he called than the tracker arrived. " I need you to use this girl's scent to find her family." Aro explained. Demetri put hid face near Lottie breathed in and growled.

"reduced to scent tracking, a blood hound. And they have me tracking mutts." he muttered.

"can you do it or not?" Caius demanded. He hated himself. There had been a pack of mongrels living right under his nose and he had missed them.

"I am the greatest tracker the world has ever known, I can track across contents and around the world with only my mind. There is no doubt I can track this girls stench across town. I was simply saying it is an insult to my abilities…."

"I don't care about that." Caius snapped, cutting off the tracker. "just find them."

"my brother's name is Delsin." Lottie announced. They turned to look at her. Aro had seen a boy in her memories but to his knowledge he had not phased. "bring him here for me?" she asked sweetly. Demetri looked at Marcus his jaw to the floor.

"do as my girl says." Marcus commanded. And so it became that little Lottie was Marcus's girl. His lap dog according to Caius, but no one really paid him any mind.

Demetri selected a small guard to take with him. They adorned the customary red cloaks for saint marcus' day and begrudgingly. They wound their way through the seemingly endless ebb and flow of joyous towns people as demetri followed his nose across town. It took a scant fer hours to locate the wolves' village.

The pack's numbers had dwindled down to a few dozen here on the outskirts of a vampire controlled town. As Aro had anticipated the warriers put up a futile attempt at protecting their loved ones. Jane pushed to the front of the guard holding in the air the decapitated head of Lottie's mother. "you monsters!" one of the men howeled falling to his knees. "where is my child? What have you done with her?" his voice shook.

"she is fine,for now." jane shrugged. "if you wish her to remain alive and well you will follow us back into town with no more of this..." she moutioned toward the wolved still snapping ang growling at her.

"enought!" the man barked. His men phased back looking babmusled. "they have Aquene." he told them his head bowed.

"you have one hour to gather your things, any one who fights will suffer the same fate as her." jane told them shaking the severed head meaningfully. Men women and children cried as they worked to gather what they needed to go to what they belived would be their deaths.

"follow me." Heidi purred. Parents huddled togather carring their children. The stronger women acted as crutched for the elderly as the vampires guided them back through town. When the frightened and confused pack entered the thrown room the thrown room they were stunned silent. The volturi were waiting, perched atop their throwns smileing fondly. Little Lottie was seated on Marcus' lap smiling like a child who had complete control of her favorite play thing, him. "Aquene!" a boy shouted out. He ran from the group as Lottie had before. Reaching for his sister. Alac moved in a blurr, putting himself between the little wolf boy and the new 'princess'. "Aquene what is happening?"

Lottie dropped from Marcus grasp but did not move further than his arm's reach. "it is ok brother." she said smiling. "look, I have found Saint Marcus." she pointed to her new best friend. Turning to address the group that had previously made up her family she continued. "and this is Aro, he is a king! that's Caius, I'm not sure what he dose but he is mean." she said with a child's naivety. Every one recognized the child as their own but there was something different about her, something they dared not think about.

"what is this all about?" one of the adults stepped forward. Not about to accept the explanation of a child. "why have you brought us here. I know who you are Aro, king of the leeches." Lottie gasped at that.

"Enapay, be nice!" she commanded. "Aro wants to help us." Lottie turned to look at Marcus. "right?" he nodded and motioned for her to return to him. She grabbed her brothe's hand pulling him from behind Alac and obediently returned to his lap, dragging her brother with her. Delsin was more than uncomfortable in such close proximity to a vampire. Marcus was not much happier with the situation, Lottie was his and didn't need this brother of hers.

"my friends," Aro addressed them from his thrown. "I have brought you here to offer you peace. Our people have been at war for so long, but I can see an end. If you will only cooperate, come train with our guard, become Volturi. Together we can secretly rule the world. And once we can live in peace vampires and wolves around the world will follow our example."

"you say you offer peace but you sent not a messenger with an extended invitation but a psycho little leech holding the head of one of our own." Enapay accused.

"a misunderstanding. Had we realized who she was her life would have been spared as Little Lottie's has." he smiled kindly at them. The wolves began to argue amongst them selves and again Enapay was the one who spoke.

"we have no real choice here. We join you and live for a time. Or we die now. I suppose for now we choose life."

"wonderful!"

"but you will keep that little trader you call Lottie away from the rest of us. She is no longer a wolf. Delsin come away from there." the boy who Little Lottie grasped tightly was more than happy to move away from saint Marcus and his sister. And so it was that the wolves were betrayed and an awkward peace reigned for a time.


	3. Cullens are back

Lottie grew quickly, she trained daily with the Volturi guard, and learned her place. She was Marcus's lap dog alright, following him obediently. With her at his back he felt more alive than he had since the death of hi poor mate Didyme. He moved from his thrown taking little Lottie out on the town. Treating her like a princess when not in the company of his fellow Volturi.

In the thrown room Lottie stood still as a statue behind Marcus' chair. Silent as the night, often they forgot she was even there when discussing things such as the progress of the wolves she had once considered family. She remained in the room while Heidi led group after group of lambs to the slaughter. She stood stiff as a board eyes staring out at the bloody battlefield but not rally seeing. She refused to see Marcus for what he was.

While still pale and ancient, Marcus' appearance had changed greatly since he had claimed the girl. He looked closer to the twenty five he had been when he became a vampire than the hundreds he was. He had a spring in his step and his voice was lighter. He participated in the conversations more, much to Caius' dismay. Some of the female guard had noted that he was down right attractive.

"little Lottie," Marcus called, and the girl cane trotting across the weapons training field in her wolf form. She nudged at his leg and jumped up to lick his face. Because that was the way they had always been. Saint Marcus and his devoted follower, his little Lottie.

"she is so strange." one of the vampires whispered.

"he dotes on her so affectionately, and she licks his face like an inbred mutt." Lottie hear them, so did Marcus. She jumped back from him, sat like a dog waiting for a treat. Why did she feel like such a child. The other guard dressed alike, but they all looked like beautiful pale faced women. Marcus bought Lottie the best designer cloths money could buy, she knew she should be flattered but it made her stand out even more.

Lottie didn't feel sexy, like some of the male guards told her she was, she didn't even feel pretty. She felt like a dog. Not that she didn't love to follow Marcus around. She didn't want to be away from him for even a second. But she did want to be her own person. The others went on dates and had boyfriends and mates. The wolves who had joined the guard that fateful night all those years ago ignored her and preformed their duties with the precision of machines with not even a hint of pride.

Lottie was proud to serve and protect the Volturi. She loved them all, even Caius who was still prickly and often rude. She was friends with Jane, they had long conversations about why Jane enjoyed using her powers so much. Even Jane didn't quite know. Lottie was happy she was in wolf form, Marcus couldn't read her emotions on her face that way.

He knew her so well some times she feared he had developed the power to read minds like Edward could. The Cullens confused Lottie more than any of the other vampires did. They came to visit every so often. They brought with them a half vampire half human girl and they all smelled like wolves. Nessi had a nice smile and Lottie wanted to get to know her better but she never stayed long. She missed some one called Jacob to much.

The Cullens were coming again soon. That was why she was training. They were bringing a surprise, something to shock the Volturi. Aro said luck favors the prepared. He didn't think the Cullens family would stage a coo to gain his thrown but he'd rather not risk it. "they will be here any minuet little Lottie." Marcus told her. Snatching her thoughts right out of her mind. "go get ready."

Standing behind Marcus' thrown Lottie felt naked. Heidi had offered to pick out her dress, and Lottie regretted accepting. Heidi always looked so good, and Lottie envied her that. The dress Heidi had picked was a form fitting strapless, it was skin tone with black lace and a big black belt. it made her look as if she wore nothing but lace. Made by a designer called Janique.

Heidi had done her makeup, giving her full lips and lots of Smokey eye shadow. Lottie didn't feel as beautiful as every one said she looked she felt ridiculous. The Cullens always wore nice jeans and shirts, for the most part. At least she knew Alice would be just as done up as she was. The double doors opened, and Heidi led the way. She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing she was home...alone with marcus. They could be doing any thing in the world other than this. She would even deal with listing to him read from one of his old Latin text and try desperately to follow if only he'd get out of that ridiculous thrown and take her away.

Marcus too would rather have been sitting in his chambers watching one of lottie's horrendous girly shows than sitting here playing pretend. Pretending he still had any interest in vampire politics. Pretending that what aro said meant anything to him any more. His whole world was standing behind him feeling uncomfortable and he wished he could fix that.

The Cullen men entered first, as was expected. They would take no chances with their beloved and well protected women. Carlisle led the wasy followed by Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and some one new. A tall man with skin just as dark as Lottie's. His hair was thick and black, he had brown eyes, and a familiar scent, the one the Cullen's always smelled like. Wolf! He flashed his perfect white teeth. It was obvious that not even the Volturi had been expecting him.

Bella, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee followed. But they too had a new friend. Another native American, her face was badly scarred but her inner beauty shown past it. That was not the last of the surprises the Cullens had in store for the Cullens that night. Behind the women was a group of native Americans who reeked of wolf. Lottie knew who these new people were immediately. The new man with the males was Jake, and the rest of them were his pack.

"welcome back my old friends." Aro said cheerfully. He rose from his thrown and extended his hand to Carlisle. The Cullens were back and things were about to change!


	4. Joy and disappointment

Lottie stood silent as ever behind Marcus' thrown. He had risen along with Caius and Aro to greet their guest. The Cullens could hardly recognize him. Introductions were made, Lottie listened carefully to their names. She wanted to know every thing about this pack. The other wolves here considered her to be a trader and wanted nothing to do with her. This pack had accepted the vampires as family, where as her pack considered them slave drivers. What was so different about the Cullens?

"Aro," Edward said happily. "I would like to introduce you to my son in law. Jacob this is Aro." while still smiling happily Jacob politely refused to allow Aro to touch him.

"this is my pack. We have come to offer our services to you. We understand you are trying to end the war between spices. This is…Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, and Jared. And that" he said pointing to the scared faced woman beside Renesmee. " is Sam's wife Emily." the woman waved.

Lottie was glad she wasn't expected to join in the conversation. All those big strong men were taking her berth away. She forgot all about how she looked or what she was wearing, instead she was focused on what they were not. None of the Quileute men had on shirts. Their bare chests were muscular and broad. "is that Little Lottie?" Emmet shouted out. Lottie blushed.

He rushed up to her, grabbing her to him and twirling her in the air. "little Lottie you got big! Your all grown up!" Jasper said pulling her from his brother's embrace to give her a hug of his own. The two brutes dragged her down to where the others were congregated. The Cullens all greeted her with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Most had the same things to say.

"has it been so long? The last time I saw you, you were sitting on Marcus' knee complaining of a belly ache after you had to much Halloween candy." Carlisle laughed. Marcus had called the vampire doctor in all the way from Brazil for an emergency consultation…little Lottie was sick! The story was embarrassing, Carlisle realized the mistake he had made. " but you are all grown up now, and the most beautiful woman in the world." six other women turned to look at him.

"open mouth insert foot dude." one of the wolfs laughed. He wasn't kidding. Every one laughed.

"this," Carlisle said putting Lottie in front of himself. "is little Lottie." the wolves gathered round. Greeting her happily. They were friendly and accepting of her, unlike Lottie's own family. They conversed easily with the vampires, holding nothing back an expecting the same from not only their companions but the Volturi as well.

"this is such a wonderful surprise!" Aro exclaimed. He studied each new wolf intently. Noting the differences between the Cullens' pack and his own. These wolves were tightly knit, they respected and obeyed the Cullens. In return the Cullens listened and respected them, they had a full functional partner ship. Edward had even allowed one of he Wolves to take his daughter as his mate. "pleas tell me you plan on staying for a while. I really think these wolves will be very beneficial in our attempt for peace."

"we have thought about it long and hard, and have decided to obtain a semi permanent residence here in Volturia." Carlisle said. He seemed somewhat unsure even as he spoke. Apparently not having the words to say what he meant he held out his hand for Aro to grasp.

"yes I see." Aro looked about. "where to put you for the time being. The wolves would be uncomfortable here, and of course our pack is going to be less than welcoming."

"how about the dog house?" Caius suggested. Lottie's heart skipped a beat. The dog house was what Caius called her own house. Marcus had given Lottie her own house for her sixteenth birthday. For Caius to even suggest it excited her, in the privacy of her own home she could get to know these wolves better. Lottie was hopeful that perhaps they could do for her what her own family would not; help Lottie to understand her wolf nature.

"that is a wonderful idea. Lottie's home is on the Volturi land, close by. But no vampires live there." Aro was enthusiastic.

"you have no asked Lottie if she would be willing to share her home. I got it for her to protect her from our imposition. And I am not entirely sure I like the idea my self." Marcus cut in.

"Saint Marcus," the little woman said placing her hand in his. "I feel my house is the best option right now. It is not permanent, and I am sure I will be perfectly safe." turning to Aro she said. "I will be happy to do what ever my king wishes." she bowed her head formally towards him.

"you see? The child has only ever been an asset. As I am sure your wolves are to you?" he looked at the Cullens.

"these wolves do not work for us." Renesmee said. She stepped unafraid towards Aro. "Jacob is my mate, his pack is a part of our family. We do not use them as you have the pack here. We have come to help achieve peace, not facilitate slavery." if Aro had been offended he did not show it.

"we welcome all of your help, how ever much you give." he told her. "so like your mother. As a human she was willing to die for a creature inferior to her, your father. Now here you stand before me, crusading for the rights of your own mate." bringing up the fact that he had almost killed her father had probably not been the best ides. Nessi stiffened and reached out to Jacob who took her lovingly into his arms.

Lottie looked about her, wanting to feel Marcus' comforting arms around her. He was not near. Marcus was once more seated on his thrown, looking on at the activity in the room uninterested. He needed her. Lottie straightened her back, and waked back to her place behind Marcus. She placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. She watched the rest of them having fun with longing in her eyes, but Little Lottie was not going to disappoint her patron saint again tonight.

"Marcus?" Lottie squeezed his solder. The others were headed from the grate hall, Aro was excited to display his kingdom to the new wolves with no idea that he was doing little more than offending them.

"you can follow them if you wish." he responded, trying hard to sound aloof. But Marcus wasn't fooling Lottie, she heard the weariness in his voice and saw the pain on his face. He didn't want her to be any where near those strange wolves. He wanted her to need him and him alone.

"i was thinking that perhaps it would be nice to take a walk by the river before I face all this...newness." she joked. "will you join me my lord?"

"if my lady wises it so shall it be." he answered jumping to his feet. In a very gentlemanly manner Marcus held out his arm for her to take. She bowed her head and looped her arm through his. Lottie allowed him to lead her from the chamber, down the hall, and out the door.

They often took long walks through town, not saying a word. For Marcus just being with her was enough. She didn't have to act as his guard, or her his. They weren't pressed to find a topic that wouldn't lead to argument, or pretend to be interested in something they weren't. Alone together they didn't have to play their roles. He wasn't lord Marcus and she wasn't his guard. They were not master and dog. They were just Marcus and Lottie.

"with our guests in your quarters we will not be able to watch your shows in peace." Marcus commented. They had been walking for some time in companionable silence.

"i know how much you were looking forward to 'gossip girl'" she teased.

"you know I have many unused rooms in my chamber. If you wanted, I could have one of them made into a suitable room for you."

"I'm not five any more Marcus, I don't need to hide under your bed when the other wolves call me names. I'm comfortable in my own home. And besides the Cullens will be there as well."

"lottie, I have not issued a command to you since you were a child. I have never had to force you to do any thing, but in this instance I feel the time is coming that I might have to do so."

"wait are you saying that here and now you are going to command me to your chambers?"

"i have not done so yet. I fear that you spending to much time with the Cullen's pack might not be good for you."

"you mean it might not be good for the volturi!" she spat. As a child she had not questioned the arrangement between the Volturi and the pack, it was only recently that she had begun to see and feel that things were not quite rite...and it scared Marcus more than he cared to admit. Since the death of his wife Marcus had been aloof and standoffish. He had been all to happy to sink into the depths of depravity in complete solitude. Then came Lottie, and for some reason she touched him.

No one understood how or why, but for some reason the gilr had always looked at Marcus through rose colored glasses. Refusing to see him as any thing less that her beloved saint Marcus. Until recently, he noticed the longing in her eyes as she watched her pack work in the training yard. He saw the flashes of sorrow and confusion cross her face when she thought no one was looking.

"do not dare to defy the Volturi little Lottie." he growled.

"Marcus?" she gasped. He had never been harsh or angry with her before. Nor had he ever denied her even the smallest wish. His features softened and his eyes grew wide. Slowly he reached for her. She moved into his arms and lay her head on his solder. "nothings ever going to be the same again is it?"


	5. looking at love

The dog house was a small mansion with nearly twenty rooms and Five overly large bathrooms. The kitchen was always stocked with enough gourmet food to feed an army. The 'entertainment room', as Marcus had named it was filled floor to ceiling with movies, video games, books, and board games; enough stuff to truly entertain even an immortal for eternity. The Cullens and their pack broke into pairs and groups as they called dibs on accommodations.

"oh! I so call the room with the king sized bed and attached bath and jacuzzi!" the female wolf called Leah announced."if I gotta stay here i'm staying in style."

"i'll share that room with you." Collin offered. His voice was deep and husky as his mouth curved into a slow sexy smile that Leah returned with a bat of her eyes. The two grasped hangs and ran down the hall giggling like children. Nessie watched them with a smile on her face.

"it's nice to see that they have imprinted." she told Jacob. He turned to her with a wolfish grin.

"i don't care bout anyone's' imprint but my own." He growled in her ear. "lets go find a room of our own Mrs. Black." Lottie watched them curiously, she wondered what their bond looked like, and made a mental note to have Marcus describe it for her.

She felt a twinge of guilt when thinking about her Marcus. They had held so many long conversations about the bonds people form and what they look like. He explained how a bond can change over time, growing stronger or in some cases weakening and breaking. He had described the bond so well sometimes she thought she could almost feel them, reach out and touch them if she wanted.

They had talked about what the bonds between the vampires and their wives and the how the bonds were different from those of wolf mates. At one point Marcus had tried to tell her about the bond that he shared with Lottie but their connection was so unique that he had struggled to find the right words. It had taken him hundreds of years to put into words what bond and connections looked like, then lottie came along and turned his world upside down.

"you ok there?" some one asked. Lottie had not realized that she had drifted off into her own thoughts.

"oh, yeah. Fine thanks." she turned to address him. It was one of the Quileute men.

"hi I'm Seth." he held out his hand and Lottie shook it. she didn't want to let it go. His skin was a dark caramel color and he was so warm. She thought about the cold smooth hard skin of the vampires she had spent her life with. Her own skin burned as hot as Seth's. As a child she had marveled at the feeling of Marcus' touch. It sent shivers down her spin and cooled her fevered brow. When she grasped Marcus' hand in hers it felt right. But this felt right too, Lottie thought she could spend her next life time with these hot blooded creatures.

"I'm Lottie."

"ummm, Lottie we have a problem." Carlisle said laying his cold hand on her shoulder. "it's only a small one. There are not enough rooms for all of us with out you sharing you own."

"that's not a problem. I knew that when I made the offer." Lottie assured him

"Your ummm…Marcus has asked that you consent to sharing his chamber in the main palace. He does not feel you should be…forced to sleep with the dogs. His words not mine." he added when Seth visibly stiffened.

"I've already spoken with him." she smiled and shook her head. Like speaking to Marcus was nothing at all. Even Carlisle found Marcus intimidating and cold, even more so now since Lottie had joined the Volturi. "you guys just figure out who is sleeping where and get settled in, I may be spoiled but I do know how to share."

"i never had any doubt." he assured her. "Seth your the last of the Mohegans I'm afraid. Looks like you will be bunking with miss Lottie."

"never been more happy to have a roomy in my life." she turned to her with a grin. "i promise I don't snore or burp or fart in my sleep." Lottie actually laughed! It was rare if ever that she actual let out a true snort of humor. "i'll go get my things." as she watched his retreating back lottie wondered about the connection she had just made with Seth. When Marcus saw her in the morning would he be angry?

Lottie sat in a stool at the kitchen counter head in hand and considered how her life had changed in the last few years. At twenty one years old she knew she behaved more like a child than she should, but Marcus put up with it. As a little girl she had accepted that she would spend her life with Marcus, as his friend and companion. But as she grew older and marcus became more alive she began looking at him differently.

Marcus had once told her that the connection between people were always changing, based on the current emotions of those involved. Had he been able to tell based on their bonds the exact moment she realized she was in love with him? That moment would be with her forever.

She had been standing in her post behind his thrown watching the three vampire lords and their 'friends' (if you could call Demetri and Jane friends) enjoy the sport of terrified tourists. Marcus held gently in his arms a busty blond in skimpy clothing. He cradled her head in the palm of one of his big strong hands and nursed from her long slender neck. Lottie suddenly felt a violent urge to rip the dead woman from his grasp and tare her beautiful head off. She wanted to slap Marcus across his pompous face just for touching that woman.

Marcus had looked up suddenly, caught Lottie's eye and let the human he had been feeding from slide to the floor. Her heart stopped beating and her breath halted in her lungs as she gazed at him from across the chamber. She was jealous...she loved him! If Marcus had noticed he'd never shown even the teeniest hint that he had any inclination that his little Lottie was head over heels in love with him.

She had shared so much with Marcus, all of her joys and pain. She knew that she had been the one to bring happiness back into his gloomy and bleak life. But they rarely laughed. Seth was funny, she could see just from the way he interacted with his companions that he enjoyed making people laugh. Marcus couldn't fault her for wanting to have a good time. And he defiantly could not condemn her for wanting to spend time with and learn more about her own kind. Could he?


	6. meeting in the kitchen

The dog house had never seemed so alive. The Cullens and family were noisy and playful. Needless to say more than half the pack had moved into the kitchen, devouring every thing in their path. Lottie sat on her stool musing to herself about what life would have been like if she had remained with her pack."what is up with the soy milk?" Quil demanded.

"yeah and the lattice and carrots and rabbit food?"

"what is tofu?" came a chorus of disgusted questions. They made Lottie laugh despite her mood.

"I am a vegetarian." she explained.

"well so are the Cullens but they still eat animals. How do you survive on this nasty stuff? Is tofu some kind of artificial blood?" they thought she was a vampire. That explained a lot.

"she is not a leech guys." Seth said coming to stand beside her. "Lottie is a very special shape shifter. She is the first to maintain a working relationship with the Volturi. And she will be their ambassador to the other shape shifters around the world." every one was looking at her. Lottie looked at Seth in shock. How did he know those things about her?

"for real?" Embry asked. "that is to weird. Don't they bother you? The smell I mean."

"you get used to it after the first eight teen years or so." she joked.

"that actually explains a lot, and raises a million more questions." Paul said, he was part joking but mostly curious. "your allowed in the thrown room all the time. Your opinion is not just considered but sought by the Volturi. I picked that up in that up in Jacob's mind. I assumed you were Marcus' new mate…"

"Caius says I am Marcus' lap dog." she smiled.

"I think there is a lot you wolves still don't understand about Vampires." Carlisle interrupted. "Marcus' mate as you all know has long since left this world. As far as I know there is only one perfect mate for all of us and if Didyme was truly Marcus' than he will never take another mate." his tone was benign, as if talking a bout animal husbandry and not the death of Marcus' soul mate.

"when Didyme passed Marcus became a shell of a man. Aro manipulated him in debates and used Marcus' pain to his advantage. Since the arrival of miss Lottie Marcus has come back to life. He participates in debates and leaves his thrown. Doesn't this drastic change support that perhaps Didyme was not his true love?" Alice suggested.

"not necessarily, then again maybe so. Remember Marcus' transformation did not happen over night. Lottie has been here eighteen years. No definitive answers can be gathered from speculating. Remember Lottie is a wolf, and she has the imprinting instinct. Have you imprinted on Marcus to your knowledge?"

"I don't know, my family will not speak to me. What I know of imprinting I have learned from watching my family from afar. That is one of the things I was hoping to learn about from you guys." Lottie admitted. She had feelings she could not explain, things she didn't understand. More questions that they probably had answers, but she was not going to pass up the any opportunity to ask.

"you'd know if you had imprinted. The first time you see that person it is like destiny bitch slapped you."

"real eloquent Paul." Jake butted in. he was followed by the rest of the Cullen clan. "has Marcus ever explained to you how he can see the bonds that tie people together? Or had Chelsea explain how she can manipulate them?" Lottie nodded, she probably knew more than most how these things worked. A lifetime spent at the sides of the masters resulted in more than a rudimentary understanding of those things.

"we are all connected to each other right now, with bonds of friendship. You can't feel them or see them. When you first see your imprint you can suddenly feel all of your ties to every one else come free and every connection you have ever had attach to your imprint. The center of your universe shifts and your imprint is suddenly your every thing.

You and your imprint will both feel a connection of love trust and friend ship. Being away from one another is difficult, almost painful. I know that my imprint and I hardly ever fight and when we do even a little quarrel brakes my heart." Jake reached out to pull Nessie to his side he dropped a loving kiss on her head.

"ever felt any thing like that?" Seth teased.

"no." Lottie smiled. "I'm sorry but I have a lot to think about an we have a big day tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed." they bid their good nights and Lottie went to her room with Seth in tow.

"so it's you an me girly." he told her putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. "wanna stay up late and do make over's?" Lottie laughed at how well he imitated a girl. "I'll be setting up residence on your floor. So if you step on something soft and squashy on your way to the potty in the middle of the night, it'd just me."

"it is not necessary for you to sleep on the floor. Marcus made sure I had the biggest bed available, it's called a California something or other. I'm sure we can squeez on."

"something or other? Is that a technical term?"

"i believe so, it derives from the English word 'whatever'." she informed him. Lottie riffled through the second draw of her dresser looking for night cloths more substantial than her usual boxers and wife beater. She struck gold with a set of fluffy pink pj's Alice had sent last Christmas. "i'm going to throw this ridiculous dress and these horribly unpractical shoes in the incinerator, then taking a bath and putting on my pj's. There is another bathroom just down the hall if you'd like to do the same."

"i generally don't burn my clothing every night before bed, but if that's the way you do it here in Italy I guess I should. You know what they say 'when in Rome'." Lottie rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door. When she reemerged dressed in much more comfortable clothing, Seth was already an unconscious heap beneath the blankets.

Lottie didn't feel at all odd laying next to Seth. she had shared a bed many times with Marcus. As a child she had suffered from terrible nightmares, waking in the middle of the night screaming. Marcus had taken to spending the entire night laying beside her so he could be there in her moment of need.

It was different with Seth, his skin was soft and warm. He even smelled warm. And unlike the ever awake Marcus, Seth was already out. Lottie listened to his light snoring, thinking to herself. She knew what ties she had, on the nights she couldn't sleep Marcus had lulled her by explaining that she was connoted to Aro with bonds of friendship. And Caius with bonds of humor, and she was connected to Marcus with a special bond. She wondered again about that ever changing bond. It had been one of father and child, friends, and now it was something more. She felt the bond of love, even if he couldn't see it.

He had said I love you before, every night before she fell asleep. When ever he'd had to go away on Volturi business (before she had been allowed to go) he had kissed he head and whispered those sweet words. She had said it back to him just as many times, but saying the words and meaning them were not the same. Lottie meant it now, when he kissed her hand every night before bed and whispered those three precious words. She whispered them back and prayed to whatever god would listen and make him mean them too.

She'd been so young when she had first laid eyes on him, and the earth had moved that day. The Volturi had accepted a werewolf as one of their own, they had taken the first steps toward peace. But had the center of the universe shifted? Had lottie imprinted on him?

Only time would tell now.


	7. Confusion and disillusion

Seth was friendly and understanding. When Lottie opened her eyes that morning he was dressed and ready to go but he had waited. "I left the water running." he told her happily. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked. There was a man in her room.

"thanks." her voice was rough. Fog filled her head. "what time is it?"

"seven." he sounded way to happy.

"I'm not a morning person." she explained. He nodded in acceptance.

"I can wait, I've been up for an hour. I can wait a few more." he sat cross legged on the bed. Lottie rolled herself onto the floor and fell face first. "are you ok?"

"fine." she muttered. Struggling to her feet. "it is a daily ritual, noting wakes you up like a mild concussion."

"I usually find a good knock on the head makes me want to go to nappy land." he offered with a chuckle.

"what are you wearing?" Lottie looked him up and down. He had on jean cutoffs, witch seemed to be a favorite of the Quileute pack. His t-shirt was all black but on the back in bright red letters it read VAMPIRES SUCK, with what se assumed was supposed to be blood dripping down.

"normally I don't wear shirts, thought I'd dress up for the occasion. Do you like it?" he brushed imaginary lint off his chest pulling the fabric taught over his rippling mussels.

"you'll definitely make an impression." she told him. Her wardrobe was filled with sparkling evening gowns that flowed to the floor, and cloths most people would never be able to afford. But she knew what she was wearing today. They were introducing the Quileute's to her family, she would be dressed in her freshly pressed guard's uniform with a black and blood red cloak. Marcus' colors.

"well that's one way to get attention. Look at me! Look at me!" he cried prancing around in imitation of her. "I'm Marcus' lap dog! I'm a Volturi." his normally deep voice cracked in falsetto. Lottie couldn't help but burst into laughter as the manly man tried to act like a prissy girl.

"come on you two! We're gonna be late!" Rosalie pounded on the door.

"let them have some fun, lord knows Lottie needs it hanging around Saint doom and gloom all day." Emmet told her. Seth and Lottie looked at each other in shocked silence before bursting into an uncontrollable giggle fit.

"better get going before…..Emmet….sends Marcus." Lottie managed between fits of laughter. Jostling their way down the stairs they pushed and shove playfully, laughing all the wile. She had laughed with Marcus. His sense of humor was darker than most, but there none the less.

Marcus was always alert, possibly because his wife's killer had gone unpunished and still lurked the streets. With Seth and the other wolves Lottie could be care free. She didn't have to worry she would say something offensive that would put Caius on the wall. Or that something a simple as a scraped knee would send the Cullens into a feeding frenzy. She could push them and they would move unlike the pillar of garnet that was Marcus.

Lottie lead the way, down the narrow passage ways that could seem like a maze to any one who had not grown up there. The Cullens recognized the doors to the thrown room but Lottie led them past. The Volturi would be waiting on the training field with their wolf pack assembled. The human receptionist, of witch there had been many, waved cheerfully as they passed by. Bella gave an involuntary shudder.

The door to the outside was big and bulky letting in not a sliver of sunlight. Lottie had no trouble pushing it's immense weight. The Volturi stood sparkling in the sun like ancient gods, waiting for their ceremonial sacrifices. "Lottie, you were almost late." Aro said, his grin mocking his stern tone.

"sorry uncle." Aro had insisted she call him Uncle when she was a child. Trying to make her feel as if she belonged to a family instead of a coven of vampires. She stepped forward and was enfolded into his embrace. She moved over to Caius and nodded politely, then taking Marcus' hand she stood at his side.

Standing at Marcus' side felt right. It was where she belonged, where she had always stood. His hand in hers was like an extension of her own arm. He had been so much for her over the years, playmate, friend, father but she was a grown woman now and she needed more than companionship to survive her soul needed the touch of a man's hands.

"shall we begin then?" Aro turned to the line of men women and children behind him. All dark skinned, with black hair and chocolate eyes. Two men stepped forward, men she had once called family. She would not have recognized them if it weren't for their similarities to herself. Delsin, her twin stood beside Enapay who had aged greatly since they had last spoken.

It was obvious that after the chief had died Enapay, Lottie's biological uncle had taken the reins. And Delsin, standing at his side was next in line. The Volturi, Lottie in tow, stood before the tribes men. Looking at her brother was like looking in a mirror. His dark eye were the same as hers, his skin the same color. They had once finished each others sentences and completed each others souls'. but they were different now. Lottie didn't need her brother to live, she didn't know what she needed.

Aro spread his arms wide and with a grin addressed her former people. "my friends, you have lived here with me for so long yet we hardly know each other. My young niece's heart must be filled with sorrow for the lack of communication between our…families?" Delsin scoffed.

"perhaps if she had died with our mother or been honorable to leave, any way she could, her heart would not pain her so." he spat the words in Aro's face. Her own brother wished for her suicide. Or her escape? Had he missed her growing up as she had so desperately longed for him. True Marcus had managed to fill most of the hole and distract her from the rest most of the time. He could not cure it all.

Aro made a tisking noise. "I have only ever wanted peace for us. Lottie here shares the vision of the Volturi. For as cooperative as you all have been still you are distant. I have brought here today a pack of Wolves who much like yourselves to assist in our quest for peace."


	8. Talk is cheep and time is expensive

The Quileute pack stepped forward reviling them selves to her own family. Delsin's breathing quickened and he hunched in a defensive position. The Cullens had of course hung back not wanting to start a war with the new wolves. Jacob and Enapay circled each other looking up and down. No words were spoken for a good five minuets while the packs sniffed and circled each other. "what are you doing here?" Enapay demanded.

"we have come to help. We to once fought tooth and nail to be rid of the vampires, but now…"

"but now you are married to one and your pack as reduced its self to nothing more than guard dogs." Enapay snapped. "I have heard of your Quileute's. your no better that her." he pointed to Lottie who had moved herself closer to Marcus, unconsciously seeking the protection of his body.

"have you never heard of self preservation?" Paul demanded.

"yeah isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You to work for the Volturi to save your own skins. Lottie just made the best of her situation." Seth told them. Some of the women gasped. They looked at Lottie a little differently than they had before.

"we once fought against the Cullens in a vain attempt to save our people. We now fight beside them. True the Volturi are different from the Cullens, they feed on human flesh where as the Cullens do not. But they are the Vampire equivalent of kings. For them to extend the olive branch, to attempt to open the lines of communication is a huge step towards a vampire/werewolf treaty." Jake continued ignoring the outburst of his pack.

He could hardly blame them. None of them knew Lottie well but they understood what she was going through. Just a few short years ago it had been he who imprinted on a vampire. Now poor little Lottie lost and confused was abandoned by her own pack.

Jake turned to the Volturi sensing what the problem was, the other wolves would never open up with them there. "would it be possible for you to give us a few moments to discuss wolf matters?" he asked. Aro thought about it for a moment before he nodded and led his brothers back into the shelter of the castle. Lottie kept hold of Marcus' hand, she was not one of them and did not belong In this conversation. The Cullens too headed into the thrown room, they would enjoy the time with old friends.

When the three kings took their seats and the guards their positions behind them every thing felt right. Aro gave Jane a nod the signal for her to fetch the wives. Aro and Caius' wives were meek little things who remained, for the most part in their husbands quarters only conversing with their husbands and each other. They did love visiting the Cullens, who had wonderful adventure stories to share with the sheltered Volturi.

Marcus never stayed long when Didyme and Athenodora came down. Following his lead Lottie casually strolled out of the hall. Once out he turned to her with a look of pain on his face. "Marcus what is amiss? Shall I fetch Carlisle?" Lottie moved to rush back in.

"no no! it is not that any thing is amiss with me, it is for you I pain." she stopped. "my sweet little Lottie, I see you so happy with those Quileute's and I want to tear them to shreds."

"that would be counterproductive." she whispered. He chuckled.

"I have watched you grow and loved you accordingly. When you were a child I was your friend and brother, and discipliner hen you needed it. When you were a rebellious teenager I was your rock, your sanity and yes your discipliner. And now you are a woman, you still need me o be your friend, and your rock, but I now need more. Lottie do you need more to?" his eyes searched her face. His hands shook when he reached out for her.

Tears sprang to Lottie eyes it had been years since she had cried on his shoulder. She threw her self into his arms. Marcus her Marcus, he had never asked any thing from her, now he was asking to much. She was so confused her heart screamed for him, but her body screamed for Seth. She didn't know how it had happened but she had some how fallen in lust with the young wolf. His hot hand would feel so good on her skin. What would it be like to let Marcus touch her body?

"Marcus," she sobbed. "I need time."

* * *

**And once more I have stayed up much longer than I should. This was supposed to be a short little thing but it has taken on a life of it's own. I can end quickly tomorrow or I could keep it going. I want you guys to comment and tell me…..keep going or make it short????? TX!**


	9. Conflicting emotions arise

**Ok this is where it gets a little graphic. If you have a weak constitution I recommend skipping this chapter….or stop reading here cuz it gets worse!**

* * *

"most hotels leave you a chocolate on your pillow, I get a wolf." Seth teased.

"oh, sorry." Lottie wiped at her blotchy face. She had thrown herself across the bed. She needed time to sort through her emotions, but not even an immortal such as herself has enough time in a day.

"hay don't worry about it, I'd rather fall asleep with a beautiful girl in my bed than chocolate. The chocolate melts and stains the sheets and then every one thinks you crapped the be…."

"your supposed to eat it not sleep with it!" the expression of alarm on her face was priceless.

"got you to smile." his eyes were caring. His face so emotional. Not like the impenetrable mask the vampires wore. His sweet smile was kind. "we missed you in the thrown room. Marcus looked absolutely lost with out you."

"I needed some air." out her window was an amazing view of Volterra. The city really was breath taking, any one would be blesses to live here.

"not much air in here, you didn't even crack the window." he wasn't fooled. "it's confusing huh? Your family is really nice. Your brother misses you I can tell." he sat beside her on the bed, his arm draped casually around her shoulder. "wanna talk?"

"no." Lottie leaned her head on to him. He smelled so good, like a man should. Musky with some intoxicating cologne. Lottie scooted closer. She wanted to feel the heat of his body through his ridiculous shirt and her thick rigid uniform.

Seth turned to face her, taking her sniffing for crying. His strong arms wrapped her in a gentile hug. Lottie buried herself in his embrace. She had been hugged before. Aro was fond of hugging her while he read her thoughts. But this was different she wanted more from Seth than a hug. Lottie wanted her first kiss.

she turned her head up, looking into his deep dark eyes. He understood, Seth had some experience with girls. He moved forward a little, giving her time to either turn away or meet him half way. There would be no turning away, Lottie wanted this. She moved as fast as she could pressing her lips to his. Not wanting him to change his mind and so afraid he would reject her and pull back.

He raised his had and stroked her cheek, pushing her hair back. He changed his angle and deepened the kiss coaxing her lips to part just a little. Little Lottie's heart raced when his tong darted out to taste her sweet lips. His hand on her face moved lower cupping her jaw and encouraging her to do as he was. Hesitantly she tried it, running just the tip of her tong along his parted lips.

He tasted like sweet cider and fresh raw meat. and man. He tasted just like she knew a man should. Their kiss deepened and Lottie began to actively participate. She wrapped a hand in his long silky hair trying to pull him closer. Her other hand was on his chest but she wasn't pushing him away. Lottie wanted to feel those rippling mussels she had see earlier.

Gently he pulled back dropping his big hand to her shoulder. He rested his forehead against hers. They heaved and panted, not much time for breathing when your mouth is preoccupied. Her hand remained entwined in his hair, she pressed closer, his heat was enthralling. Slowly Seth lowed his hand to her chest, waiting to see if she would stop him…she didn't.

His touch was firm but soft, he didn't squeeze like she thought he would. It was a relaxing and invigorating caress. She was going out of her mind. Reaching down she ran her hands up inside his shirt. With nothing between her roaming hands and his hot flesh she was ecstatic. Their lips came together once more but this time they were rushing. Lottie had never felt so alive.

A sudden knocking forced them apart. They found themselves on opposite sides of the room. Their breathing was labored, his shirt was raised and his hair was mussed. Her eyes had a crazy gleam in them. "dinners ready when you are!" Jasper called. They looked at each other shocked. Had Jasper read their emotions thought the door?

It was a good two minuets before they realized that what they had done was not bad. They were both consenting adults, who had shaped a moment of passion. Looking at each other's shocked and embarrassed faces they simultaneously burst into laughter. Seth fixed his shirt and Lottie helped him to untangle the mess she had made of his hair.

"I really out to cut it if girls are gonna make a regular thing of this. Every girl I have ever kissed goes straight for the hair." he told her as she pulled a brush thought his black main.

"it just looked so soft and comforting. Not even Jane's hair is this nice." Lottie couldn't resist running her fingers thorough it for emphasis. He shook his head letting it settle back into its normal position. "so do you think jasper told every one?"

"most likely, he can probably justify tattling by calling it pay back….I walked in on him and his little blood sucker doing something pretty strange a few months ago. wouldn't be surprised if he claims he saw us." Seth's expression turned serious. He took her hand in his. "are you ok with this? I mean every one thinks your in love with Marcus."

"I don't know what I feel any more. Almost two decades of emotionless vampires has confused me. I'm kinda sorting thought it as I go along." still holding his hand Lottie opened the door and lead Seth down the stairs. They entered the dining room as a couple.

* * *

**Thank you for the comments I love hearing what you think. If you have any suggestions or ideas for what should happen in the future just let me know. I have a basic idea but things can change.**


	10. Looking through confused eyes

No one said a word as Seth and Lottie sat side by side at the table. It was after all Lottie's house. Esme who had learned her culinary skills from the cooking channel had prepared a feast. The table was cluttered with dished ranging from a fresh garden salad to slow roasted pork. Lottie helped her self to the fresh rolls and the delicious salad. Esme had also made epically for Lottie a veggie stir-fry over white rice.

Paul shook his head. "I have to consume lie a quadrillion calories a day t be fit enough to phase, and here you are eating lattice and carrots. How do you manage?"

"no one said a Vegetarian's diet was healthy. I eat enough junk food every day to keep my metabolism satisfied not to mention the millions of vitamins and protein drinks Carlisle gave me when I first made the decision. Vegetarianism is not a diet it is a life choice."

"I still think it is gorse." Emmet told her. While not eating the vampires joined their friends at the table for the conversation and entertainment.

"the meeting with your family went well. They listened to what we had to say, and seemed interested in our ideas. You brother even made a few very productive suggestions. Judging from our first meeting I think things are going very well." Jake told Lottie happily.

"Esme this was delicious, you can cook for me any time you want. And I am sorry but I will be needed in the throw room in five minuets. It'd dinner time." Lottie excused herself from the table. Before leaving she stooped down and gave Seth a quick peck on the lips to assure him she was fine with every thing that was happening.

The three Volturi were seated as usual on their thrown. Lottie entered un hurried, gave each a bow before taking her place beside Jane. The guard made no indication that they were any thing more than living statues, not a mussel twitch or even a smile. Even after having received her first kiss and eating a family meal, standing behind Marcus, looking at the jet black hair, not a strand out of place. It felt right.

Lottie's world was changing. She was torn between the life she had always know, and loved…and a new exciting world filled with passion and friends. Was she going to have to choose between her beloved saint Marcus and Seth. Was there even any competition? Being kissed by Seth was amazing and new, but what would it be like to be kissed by Marcus? Hadn't he offered her just that earlier this morning?

Like lambs to the slaughter reliable Heidi led the typical group of tourist in to the hall. Lottie stood guard as the Vampires gorged themselves. Even the guard got to enjoy themselves. Never before had Lottie felt sorry for the victims. They had always been nothing more than Marcus' dinner guests. But after seeing what it was like to be a part of a family, she understood their tears and pleas.

As the bodies were dragged one by one from the room Marcus made for the door. He signaled Lottie to follow. "we are pleased with the progress the Quileute made this morning with your family." he told her as she followed dutifully behind him. "you family has requested they be allowed to leave the ground and trusted to return of there own free will. Jacob thinks we should respect that request. Since you once lived with these people and knew them well Aro asked that I get your opinion."

Lottie considered it for a moment before answering. "I know how fulfilled and happy I feel running free through the woods. In my wolf form I am truly at one with the world. I think their being cooped up here for so long has made them uneasy. Even phasing can't help when you are confined within the walls of some one else's making." she paused letting her words sink in. "I believe that allowing them a little bit of freedom would go along way toward establishing lines of trust between the Volturi and the wolves. You have seen your self the connection that they have to us is one almost of slavery. Perhaps with the help of the Quileute we can begin to change that."

"I agree." he turned to her. "you have always been so intuitive. My little Lottie how are you? I did not meant o upset you earlier."

"I'm fine really. I just….need time to sort things out." she smiled thought the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I thought I was dun with these confusing emotions when puberty ended." she tried to joke.

"it never ends baby." his cold hand was comforting on her back. Marcus had been her best friend and confidant her whole life, there had never been an instance like this before when she couldn't tell him a secret. But telling Marcus that she had kissed Seth would break his heart. "do you want to get out of here for a little while this evening? There is a new vampire film in theaters, you used to enjoy watching them with me."

"I would love to go to the movies with you tonight." just like old times, Lottie and Marcus and inseparable pair. Away from Aro an his disapproving stair Marcus always treated Lottie like an equal.

"be ready at seven Little Lottie." she gave him a bow and was off to find Alice. While Heidi had wonderful fashion sense, Lottie did not fancy feeling naked in front of Marcus, Alice's expertise would come in handy.

* * *

**Gonna try to post a few more chapters today but tomorrow is thanksgiving and then my daughter has a doctors apt tomorrow, then I am going to NYC to see phantom of the opera Saturday, and then my little brother turns ten on Sunday!!!**

**So much to do so little time!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Leave me comments please!**


	11. new feelings for old friends

**New feelings for old friends**

**Alice had indeed chosen Lottie a comfortable outfit suitable for going out on the town with a friend. A pair of comfortable fit jeans and a baby blue tee. Alice had also done Lottie's hair in a cute up do. At seven Lottie was al set. Marcus pulled up in a silver and black Bugatti Veyron.**

"**thought you mite like a ride in the new 16.4. Lets see how fast it goes." Marcus new her so well, fast cars and a good movie would definitely take her mind off her conflicting emotions. Lottie hopped into the passengers seat, happy to escape into the norm. going out with Marcus was routine.**

**He was so comfortable in the drivers seat, maneuvering it around dangerous corners at nearly impossible speeds. His eyes on the road gave Lottie time to look at him. He had changed so much over the eighteen years she had been with them. When she had first arrived his skin was as pale and brittle as an onion's, his eyes though they glowed red were hollow and lifeless, and his long black hair was dry and dead. **

**Now Marcus was vibrant and alive, his bright red eyes were expressive and alert. He had looked as ancient as he was, now he looked about twenty five. His jaw had a strong angel, his face handsome. Lottie had always loved to look at Marcus, even when he had looked like a living corps. Now she wanted to reach out and touch his silk smooth hair, and run her hands over his cold hard skin.**

"**what are you looking at me like that for?" his voice interrupted her little fantasy. "your looking at me like I am a piece of meat, what is going on in that crazy head of yours little Lottie.**

"**nothing. I was just thinking how much you have changed over the ears. I didn't know vampires could change." he shrugged his shoulders. Marcus neatly parked in a tight spot. **

**The movie wasn't as bad as most vampire flicks were. Lottie and Marcus laughed hysterically when the main character burst into flames when stepping into the sun. the looks they received for laughing at the dramatic climax caused them to burst into yet another fit of giggles. If felt good to laugh with Marcus.**

"**why come see a vampire movie if you aren't going to take it seriously?" one movie go-er asked to another.**

"**they're immature."**

"**they wouldn't be laughing if a real vampire was in this theater." the comments just added fuel to Lottie and Marcus' laughing fire. As the movie ended and every one pushed and shoved their way out of the theater Lottie was thrust up against Marcus. It wasn't the first time it had happened, nor was it the most intimate of touches, but it made Lottie's heart stop.**

"**are…you hungry?" he managed to get out. She just shook her head staring up into his red eyes. She was mesmerized. They forgot about the crowed jostling to get out of the theater, and the movie, and the laughter. His lips were slightly parted, cold berth whispered across her cheek. **

"**ahhh…yeah. We, should….go." blinking away the haze that had filled her head she clasped his hand and let him pull her out of the crowded cinema. Lottie's favorite restaurant was just a few blocks away, and the thought of what she might do alone in the car with Marcus excited and scared her. "lets walk." she suggested, and he didn't argue.**

**The streets were busy and well lit. Marcus didn't have any problem being around humans, while he might be thirst he had restraint. Marcus was so strong, and cold. Lottie's won body ran at a constant fever of one oh eight, his cool hands felt so good when he touch her. Would it feel just as good to have him touch her the way Seth had?**

**Just feet from the open restaurant was a dark little ally, it must have led to the back entrance. Lottie stopped tugging Marcus with her. Confused but willing he followed. Being creatures of the night both could see fine in the pitch black. Marcus opened his mouth presumably to find out why she had dragged him there. With out giving him any warning Lottie pushed up to her tip toes and planted her lips firmly over his. **

**Marcus was shocked, but came around quickly. He reached his hands up to cradle her face and his rock hard lips turned gentile and yielding. He wasn't like Seth who had taken as much as he gave. Marcus waited for her to deepen the kiss. Letting Lottie direct their passion. She pushed her tong into his mouth, encouraged by his reaction. **

**Marcus followed, letting her pull his head down to her. She clawed at his shirt, trying to get closer still. Lottie wanted him naked before her so she could run her hands all over his body, he was always so prim and proper, she wanted to see him mussed and panting from her heated kiss. But he didn't run his hands down to her breasts as Seth had done, gently he pulled her head back. His skin was warm from so much contact with hers.**

"**Lottie?" he gasped still holding her face between his hands.**

"**I'm sorry!" she pulled back suddenly, backing her self against the brick wall and wrapping her arms around her waist. She shrunk down to the ground still breathing heavy fro their kiss. "I know that was wrong I am sorry."**

"**it's ok Lottie come here." she shook her head.**

"**I told you I wasn't ready, I asked you for time. I kissed Seth! And now here I am throwing my self at you in a darkened ally!" she banged her head back onto the wall. **

"**come here now." he growled. His hand reaching down to her. She obeyed. He pulled her tightly against his chest. Resting his chin on her hair. "Lottie I promised you long ago that I would be here for you when ever you need me, I would be any thing you needed me to be. But Lottie right now I need you."**

* * *

**I would be thankful for reviews!! Good or bad…constructive criticism welcome!! The next chapter is very graphic…..skip it if you can't handle it! Happy turkey day!**


	12. lovers at last

**The ride back was a blur, there was no romantic dinner over candle light. Hand in hand the ran as fast as Lottie could (even then Marcus was dragging her a little) back to the Bugatti. Once at the palace Marcus scooped Lottie up into his arms, she clung to him, kissing every bit of exposed skin. His neck his face, she pulled at his shirt ripping the seem and popping off the first two buttons.**

**His quarters held many surprises Lottie had never seen, including a king sized bed coved in black satin sheets. The room was cavernous, with dark red walls and black furniture. She didn't have much time to study her surroundings, Marcus dropped her on the bed and followed her to the mattress. His inhuman speed hands made quick work of ripping open her t-shirt.**

**She tore at his cloths, ripping his silk shirt to shreds, to get at his body. His mussels were more defined than Seth's, but she didn't want to think about any one else here in Marcus' arms. Their lips hardly ever parted. Their hands flew, frenzied to get each other undressed.**

**It didn't matter that his body was freezing, hers made enough heat for the both of them. His hands felt even more amazing than she imagined, the contrast of hot and cold made for some interesting sensations before either of them knew it they were naked in each others arms. Each trying to get as close as they could to the other as they could. **

"**Lottie, I love you." Marcus moaned as her hot hands travels lower to grasp him firmly. She didn't make a sound. She had read books, seen movies. Even been brave enough to look up sex on the internet. But being alone with a man who knew what he wanted and how to go about getting it. Lottie lost her nerve. **

**Sucking in a shocked gasp she suddenly pulled back. Had she just had Marcus in her hand? What was she thinking? "Marcus I…." he knew what the problem was. It had all happened so fast. Lottie needed time to adjust to her sexuality.**

"**shhhhh…it's ok baby." he tenderly kissed her forehead. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "relax Lottie." she looked so vulnerable. His heart melted. "we can go slow." he was willing to wait eternity for her to be ready.**

"**no, now." she told him. Momentary shock over her resolve was back. She wanted him. Marcus, the man who had done every thing for her. Se reached for him once more, this was it.**

**Lottie woke some time in the night cradled in Marcus' arms. If he knew she was awake he didn't show her. She savored the feeling of being cradled in his arms, as a child she had spent so many nights curled up beside him as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair, but they weren't truly together. Here now, laying naked beside him. Lottie felt like a part of Marcus.**

**An involuntary chill ran through her. His skin was cold and hard, but so soft and smooth, she didn't want to stop touching him. He grabbed a blanket from where they had kicked it at the bottom of the bed. He wrapped her in it and pulled her back into his arms. It seemed even he was unwilling to let her go, despite the cold. **

**Dawn broke over the city of Volterra, the rest of the world stirred in their beds, got ready for another day of work. In the dog house Seth woke alone on Lottie's bed, the rest of the Volturi ascended to their thrones, the guard to their post. For Lottie and Marcus it was the beginning of a new life. **

**Marcus kissed along Lottie's neck, tickling her face with his long hair. She giggled and pushed at him. He obliged her and flipped onto his back pulling Lottie on top of him. "Morning." his smile that morning was one she had never seen before and one she wanted to see every morning for eternity. His eyes sparked with laughter, his skin glowed from the warmth of her own. **

"**morning." she took the opportunity presented to her and rubbed against him suggestively. She was instantly rewarded with a pained groan from her victim. "we had better get going, Aro will send Demetri for us if we do not arrive soon."**

"**I think we'll be taking the day off, lets go tell him." Lottie re-dressed in the cloths from the night before.**

"**never thought it'd be me making the walk of shame." she **

**Joked. "I mean I have witnessed it enough with Jane, Heidi, and the other guards….never thought of myself walking out of the castle in last nights cloths.**

"**than stay here," he bent down and kissed her forehead. "lord knows you didn't get much sleep last nigh. I'll return in less than an hour with clothing for you." Lottie watched him walk out the door, a feeling settled into her chest she had never known before. A warm tingling that spared quickly thought her body he had always taken care of her but now it was so different even she count fully comprehend how. **

**one turkey, ten pounds of potatoes, two squash, 3 pounds of carrots, one turnip, two boxes of stuffing....and 3 cuts on my thumb later I finally get time to re-write this chapter! happy thanks giving!**


	13. imprinted

**I apologies for the bland sex scene I was afraid to go to far…this site has a lot of younger people. And also for a mistake I made in chapter 8 where I confused Aro's mate's name with his sisters. Aro's mate is Sulpicia, and Marcus' deceased mate was Didyme. For those of you who caught that…why didn't you comment and correct me????**

* * *

Marcus walked into the hall head held high. There was no shame in loving a beautiful girl. But how would Aro take it. Marcus had once believed Didyme, Aro's now departed sister to be his one true mate. Now having known the extent of the love he shared with Lottie Marcus found he had been badly mistaken.

"Marcus my brother, I trust all is well?" Aro asked not actually concerned.

"better than alright, for if little Lottie is willing there will soon be a wedding in Volterra." Marcus said standing tall and proud. He would get a ring this evening, she would be his.

"ahhh you have finally decided to marry her off. And who is the lucky man? No don't tell me let me guess…..Seth?" Aro clasped his hands together delighted that Marcus had finally relinquished his silly obsession with the child. Aro him had fund himself enchanted by her and had feared Marcus would fall in love.

"myself." was Marcus' reply. He hoped his friends would be happy for him, their expressions proved him wrong.

"what do you mean your going to marry Lottie? She is not your mate Didyme was!" Caius was confused. Athenodora, his wife, was his one true mate. Caius couldn't imagine getting married again if he ever lost her, never mind to a shape shifting mutt.

"I loved Didyme, it is true. But she was not my true mate. I mourned her death for hundreds of years. I have to let her go. Lottie is my one and only, she is my soul mate." Aro and Caius looked at each other obviously disapproving of Marcus' revelation. "I'm not asking permission, I am inviting you to be my grooms men. I know Didyme was your sister and I am sorry but cant you just be happy for me?"

"you have given me much to consider my friend. And since your beloved has not accompanied you here I assume she is waiting for you somewhere. Go to her Marcus. We will speak again soon." Marcus knew it had not gone well, but Lottie was waiting for him in his bed and nothing else mattered.

Marcus entered the room with arms full of Lottie's cloths. He had chosen the clothes he thought would make her look the most sexy….then remembering that she had to meet with the wolves again he had picked out long shapeless pants a loose fitting hoody, and a cloak to go over it all. The idea of those hounds looking at her body made him want to kill them on the spot.

"its not that cold out." she told him looking at what he had brought. "and these are my workout pants not every day wear." he gave a shrug.

"you look good in whatever you wear." he told her. She pulled the dirty shirt over her head reveling her bare chest and stomach. No bra….Marcus was salivating and a groan escaped him

"keep looking at me like that and we'll never make it to the pack meat." she teased as she remover yesterdays pants.

"Lottie your killing me." Marcus groaned. She tossed her shirt at him with a big grin and playful giggle.

"later." she mouthed. The wolves were waiting on the training field. Talking back and forth about what it was like for each of them to live with the vampires. Lottie walked up still grinning widely.

"how are things going?" she asked Jacob, knowing no one from her own pack would answer.

"patiently waiting to hear the results of our request from yesterday." he told her. No doubt he could smell Marcus and sex on her skin. By now they all had to know where she had spent the night. Nothing stays secret for long.

"the Volturi discussed you request for some time," she turned to face her uncle and brother. "I am happy to announce that we have sided in your favor. You will be allowed to leave the grounds as you wish and be trusted to reurn. There are however some restrictions to be applied."

"of course there are." Delsin muttered. Lottie paid him no mind and continued.

"you will be expected to be on time for your shifts, and return when called. Any of you who attempt to run will be brought back. Remember this, the Volturi do not grant this privilege lightly escape attempts will be seen as traitorous and you will only be hurting your own friend and family." he tone was even and he eyes unblinking. As if she was addressing some random group instead of the people who had once been her family.

"so we should treat you as a traitor?" Delsin asked. His head turned sideways, looking more like a dog in his human form than he did when he phased.

"she cam

"she can't help it…no one controls who they imprint on……"Enapay scolded.

"what are you saying?" Lottie's hear flutters her mind raced to grasp his words.

"I knew it from the moment I first saw you perched on the leeches knee. Have to admit I had never heard of someone imprinting that young before. You miss Aquene, imprinted on the blood sucker called Marcus when you were three years old."


	14. Emerging truth

Lottie's head was spinning, imprinted. She had imprinted? From the way the other wolves had described it she couldn't understand how she could not remember such a thing. Marcus who had been standing at the entrance to the palace was suddenly at her side. Suddenly dizzy and nauseous Lottie clung to his arm. "you knew?" she asked looking at him.

"I had an idea." he admitted looking ashamed.

"you let me suffer all these years, thinking my love for you was wrong."

"it is wrong." her brother snapped. "you belong with our kind." Jacob stepped into the middle. Gently nudging Lottie and Marcus back.

"don't you see our two spices though vastly different, were meant to live in harmony. How else do you explain Lottie's imprint, or my own?" he gestured to where Nessi stood on the opposite side of the field with her parents.

"what is your idea of harmony Jake? Lap dogs for the Cullens? Or slaves to the Volturi? Or their mates perhaps? Should we all go out and f*ck ourselves a vampire?" Delsin spat. "I'd rather my sister be dead than married to that thing."

Lottie's heart broke for her poor family, at the same time she was filled with joy for the love she had found with Marcus. "it was never our intention to use you as slaves. We needed to learn more about you before we could find a way to live together peacefully." Marcus offered. "we brought the Quileute pack here to help."

"you want peace? Don't force us to work as your guard, stop hunting our kind, and relies my sister." Lottie held tighter to Marcus' arm. Her gasp of surprise turned all their attention to her.

"Delsin, they brought you here for me. I couldn't live so very far from my brother. I love you, but I will not leave Marcus."

"Than bring him with you. Come run with us for a time. Think about it." Delsin held out his big hand, he took some comfort in knowing the blood sucker loved his sister in return. Lottie grasped his hand firmly, looked him in the eye and replied.

"we'll think about it." Marcus gently led Lottie off the training field and back into the privacy and comfort of his chambers. Marcus quickly shed his cumbersome cloak, both physically and metaphorically. Alone with the love of his life Marcus felt he could really be himself.

"you want to go with them? Away I mean?" he asked pulling her down on to the bed. She hesitated, her face pensive. After a few moments of consideration she nodded. "explain why. I'm not judging you in any way, I just want to make sure we are making a logical decision when I tell Aro."

"I'm not asking you for forever with them. It is just, I grew up a tame lap dog for the Volturi. Now I am a grown woman and in love, but I still don't know who _I _am. I think maybe spending some time with them, running as a wolf and hearing all of the stories I remember bits and pieces from; it might help me to feel more like a individual. I can't be half of you if I am not even a whole me." she looked up into his deep red eyes, waiting for either his rejection or acceptance.

Marcus heaved a grate big sigh before responding. "ok Lottie. If you have to run with the wolves before you can marry me, than by all means lets do it. I'll speak with Aro later. I am afraid our dear friend is not going to like this." Aro's disappointment she could handle, the sorrow in Marcus' eyes she could not.

"what troubles you my love?" she rubbed at the creases on his forehead.

"it is just that I had announced to Aro that I would be proposing to you this eve, and now it seems our engagement will have to be put off."

"not our engagement, from what I understand, Jacob explained a few things about imprinting. According to the law of the wild we are already wed. it is not the proposal you need to put off dear heart. It is merely the formal wedding that will have to wait. We can simply have a long engagement." she explained, loving the look of joy the spread across his handsome face.

Not waiting any time Aro pulled from his pocket a small velvet box. "you have to stand for this." he told her pointedly. With a huff Lottie climbed to her feet, it was worth it to see Marcus...the big and fearsome Vampire lord, down on one knee. "Little Lottie will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"yes." was her happy reply. Marcus righted himself and caught her up in his arms spinning Lottie till she felt sick. "now my love, I did not get much sleep last eve, _wonder why_, and I am feeling decidedly odd. I am going to sprawl out on your gigantic bed while you go eat dinner."

Marcus could live through one dinner with out her, after all he had much to discuss with Aro and Caius. Never mind the fact that he had a life to look forward to spending with his sweet Lottie. The hall was silent as Heidi led dinner in, neither of his fellow vampire loads nor their guards wanted to speak with Marcus.

"it will only be for a short time my brothers." he tried explaining. "we are immortal, and have spent an eternity doing what ever we please. Is it to much for Lottie to ask that I spend a year or two doing as she wishes?" Caius did not speak a word. He held out his hand to Aro sharing his thoughts silently.

"I agree my friend." Aro told him. "Marcus it seems that you have a certain way about you. The women in your life manipulate you easily." Marcus was confused. "I have had to save you from yourself in the past and I will do it again if need be. I am sorry old friend."

With that Aro and Caius were gone. Felix and Demetri each grasped one of Marcus arms in an attempt to restrain him. Jane stood before him with a twisted smile across her bratty little face. "he said _by any means necessary_!" it dawned on Marcus hen what this was all about. The last thought that went through his head before the pain took over was….Lottie, he had to get to her.

* * *

**Hello to my readers! I just got home from NYC and the first thing I did was jump on face book and Fanfic…weird huh.? Just a quick note **

**A list of things to do &see b4 you die(if you haven't already…done them I mean not die):**

***See the NYC sky line**

***See the statue of liberty**

***Go to the top of the empire state building**

***Have the poopy scared out of you in the wax museum (also do a pose with you on your knees in front of Bill Clinton)**

***pose with the naked cowboy in time square**

***have fun in NYC!!!!!!!**

**As always read and review!**

**To follow me on face book add me and leave a message (fanfic) robinmoreau(at)rocketmail(dot)com**


	15. Surprising

**Lottie opened her eyes expecting to see Marcus entering their room, not Aro and Caius. "hay guys, what's up?" she blinked away the sleep. The Volturi did not look happy, and Marcus was no where to be seen. Clutching the blanket to her chest the sat up.**

"**we trusted you." Caius growled. "we let you into our inner circle, listened to your counsel. We brought your family in and gave them food shelter cloths and jobs. It wasn't enough for you was it? All this time you have been plotting. Now that you have Marcus wrapped around your little finger your think your going to take him and the wolves from us?" his breathing was labored, his eyes glowed with hatred.**

"**Little Lottie, your crimes have been laid out before you, do you deny them?" Aro asked. He looked more serious than Lottie had ever seen him.**

"**what are you talking about? Lottie's heart was racing. "where is Marcus?"**

"**Marcus asked us to bid you good bye for him." Caius' smile was one of pure evil pleasure. "I'm going to enjoy this." he told her. Lottie wanted to scream but knew it would be useless. **

"**why are you doing this?" she asked as the murderous venom dripped from his teeth and onto her sensitive flesh.**

"**Marcus is mine." Aro told her. "I love you Lottie, like a sister. But his last mate really was my sister, and that didn't stop me from ripping off her head and burning her body when she tried to take him from me." a loud anguished scream filled the room. Like a thousand hearts breaking at once. Then clashing metal as Marcus threw himself at his brothers.**

"**how could you?" he demanded holding Aro against the wall by his oh so pale and fragile looking throat. Aro laughed menacingly.**

"**your power is invaluable, I needed you then as I do now. Once your little bitch is gone you will go back to the way you were. My puppet on a string. Don't worry it will only hurt forever." Caius was so fast even Marcus missed it when he pulled Marcus' legs from under him throwing them all to the floor. **

**The entire palace shook with the force of the ancient vampires blows. The fight of the century could have lasted for centuries. Three very old and experienced immortals locked in a battle of epic proportions. Were it not for the fact that the grate underground palace was surrounded by and filled with vampires and werewolves. "what the hell is going on?" a very stunned Edward demanded as he barged into the room. Lottie heaved a sigh of relief. they were all there, the Cullens, the Quileute pack, the guard, and her own family…and they were all looking at Lottie for information. Lottie herself was having trouble concentrating on any thing but her dear sweet Marcus.**

"**Marcus is fighting for his life and mine, along with our right to free the wolves and join them. Aro, who apparently murdered Didyme, is fighting cuz…he's an ass and thinks he owns the world?" she summed up.**

"**works for me!" Enapay said cheerfully, just before he shifted I into one of the largest wolves Lottie had ever seen. Soon Marcus chamber was filled with flying fur and teeth. The wolves and vampires had chosen sides and a battle even J.R.R. Tolkien could not have imagines ensued.**

**From the door there came a noise, one that could be heard over the commotion of the battle. It was not a shriek or a battle cry, but a song. The most beautiful song any one had ever heard. Despite the tears streaming down Lottie's face and the adrenalin pumping in her veins she could not help but to turn and look. Even those enthralled with the fight stopped to listed.**

**Just inside the room stood a tall wisp of a woman. Her skin was whiter than the gown she war, her flowing blond hair was almost the same pale shade of bleached white. It was Athenodora, Caius' wife. Her voice rang out clearly. She captivated her audience, and with one simple note she made them feel a million things. Shame, sorry, pain, and forgiveness. **

**Caius dared to move. Slowly he made his way to her side and help up his hands in defeat. The look of pure amazement on his face made her stop. "Athenodora…what…how?" she smiled a beautiful smile.**

"**I have always had this power my love." she told him. Her voice sweeter than honey. "but your friends were always so power hungry, I did not want to become like Jane and Lottie…your little pet. I can not stand idly by while you fools ruin what progress had been made." she looked disapprovingly at Aro.**

"**you have been a fool my friend. We have much that needs discussing." Sulpicia**

**Appeared at Athenodora's side. "follow us."**

* * *

**Sorry it is not longer, I have had a long day and it took me a while to figure things out for this one. I'll hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Read & review please!**


	16. Parting is such sweet sorrow

The group of solemn creatures following Sulpicia and Athenodora dragged their feet and slumped over. Lottie followed closely behind Marcus but she didn't dare to touch him. He was obviously going through a lot and needed space. Once in the thrown room Aro and Caius moved to assume their seats but one look from Sulpicia stopped them in their tracks.

The two vampire brides went and sat on their husbands' Thrones. "Lottie would you pleas join us up here?" Sulpicia motioned towards Marcus' thrown. Lottie didn't want to, she wanted nothing more to do with this place coo.

"go ahead." Marcus whispered turning to wink at her. He was not so wrapped up in his own shock and sorrow to realize what his little fiancée was going through. Slowly a path formed in the crowed as Lottie made her way up to join the wives.

"now that we are all settled and very unhappy," Athenodora said shaking her bottom in Caius' chair. "we have much to discuss this day. First is the unfortunate shock that Sulpicia and I ere forced to give you all. Caius, I have loved you forever…but you and your precious Volturi were so power hungry that I felt the need to hide my gift from you all. With the help of Sulpicia of course." she smiled adoringly at her partner in crime.

"of all the times I have touched you," Aro whispered looking at the two queens in amazement. "Sulpicia it is not so much the how that I need to know but the why. I am your husband." he sounded incredulous.

"the how dear husband," she explained. "is that my gift if mind control. All those times you held me in your arms and read my mind, I was controlling you. Making you see exactly what I wanted you to. As for the why… as much as I love you, and I do. I fear that you are more in love with power than me.

I refused to show you my gift for fear that you would use me the way you use every one else. I will not help you to destroy lives with my gift. It nearly killed me to watch as you and Caius destroyed all those poor children. And every innocent werewolf that was brought before you and murdered simply for being alive." she shook her head her voice trailing off. Here memories from the last few memories must have been so powerful and painful. Edward shuddered hearing them from across the room.

The grate Volturi were frozen, stuck to the floor. Their own wives were betraying them, and in some small way they knew they deserved it. "I'm sorry." Aro choked out.

"no you are not." his wife snapped at him. "I stood by watching Marcus wallow in pain after you murdered your own sister, his wife, and my friend." she looked at Caius. "you might not look so smug, your wife knows it was you who personally killed her family the night she was turned."

Lottie wasn't listening to them any more. Her eyes were glue to Marcus. He had not moved a mussel since Sulpicia had started talking. He had heard it all. Aro had been the one to kill Didyme. All those years he had been trying to protect Lottie from an unknown killer it had been his best friend.

"as for the pack of wolves you have been keeping as slaves." Athenodora said forcefully. "you will free them tonight. And no further action will be taken to eradicate their species." she looked at the audience before her. "Carlisle my old friend will you help them? They will need to find a new home and readjust to being free."

"we will be happy to help." he responded motioning for every one to leave the room. The wives and the Volturi obviously had much to discuss. The guard moved off to one side of the room, the remained loyal to their chastised masters.

"Lottie and I will be leaving with her family." Marcus spoke for the first time since the appearance of the wives. He held out his hand for Lottie. She jumped up from the chair and ran to take his hand. "any one who wises o join us is welcome, but know that we will not be returning." Out of the guard stepped Felix, followed by Demetri and Jane. Jane looked expectantly at her brother who shook his head and disappeared into the guard.

"let us be gone then." Carlisle said and the left the thrown room for ever.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up by tonight! Read and review!!!**


	17. New beginnings

**Marcus didn't want to spend another moment in Aro's den of deception. There was nothing there that he wanted to take, and he defiantly did not want his bride to be to take any thing from this hellish place with them into their new life. "but my cloths…. My things…" she pointed towards the dog house. "my house."**

"**I'll buy you all new ones. I promise. Please Lottie lets just leave." his voice was shaking, his eyes held such misery. **

"**all rite." she nodded. Gripping his hand tighter than before she climbed into the van the Cullens had arrived in. **

"**and you laughed when I rented a van big enough to hold fifty people." Emmet nudged Rosalie.**

"**yes but we have over a hundred people, and most of them are over grown werewolves. How are we all going to fit?" Bella pointed out.**

"**every one suck it in! we gotta squeeze in here only long enough to make it to the air port." Enapay's pack was ninety strong, pulse Marcus, Lottie, the three guards, and the original twenty that included the Cullens and the Quileute. **

**using their brute strength the vampire men ripped the seats out of the van making room for all 115 if the stood and squeezed. Lottie and Marcus squeezed together, pushed up against the back door and every one else. The ride to the airport was relatively short but it seemed so long due to the cramped quarters.**

**Alice was more than happy to be the one to buy every one's tickets. "hi," she said cheerfully to the woman behind the desk. "I need one hundred and fifteen tickets to port Angelus Washington." she sounded like this was an every day request. The woman looked at Alice as if she had sprouted a second head.**

"**so that is one hundred and fifteen tickets?" she typed something into the computer. **

"**we'd like as many of them to be first class as possible." Alice added. The price that came out of the woman's mouth was astronomical, and she looked patiently at Alice as if she expected her to suddenly declare that it was all a joke. Instead Alice pulled out her credit card and handed it over.**

"**should a' just chartered a damn plane." Jasper muttered. After all the years of staying away from human blood he had gotten good at controlling himself. But that didn't mean he wanted to spend 13 hours stuck in a plane surrounded by them.**

"**didn't have enough time for that. And besides there will be so many wolves stinking up the plane you wont be able to smell the humans." Edward joked plugging up his nose and having a hand in the air.**

"**yeah they'll never get the smell out." Emmet cracked and the three doubled over in laughter.**

"**look what Jake just got me!" Nessi came up to her father and uncles completely ignoring their little jokes and snorts of laughter. She held up a new laptop. "so I wont be board on the plane." she explained.**

"**I think I can find a better way to keep Bella entertained." Edward said nudging Jasper in the ribs. Jake placed his hands on Nessi's shoulders.**

"**well I'd be more than happy to entertain her personally," he said suggestively. Edward growled. "considering her entire over protective family will be sitting right next to us I opted for the Mac air."**

**Marcus and Lottie sat huddled together on a bench. All they wanted was to be alone, and it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. Their hands ran over each other, trying to pull as close as possible. After the attempt on Lottie's life and Aro's confession there was no time to stop and get a hotel room.**

**Once on the plane the wolves and vampires settled in with the few humans that actually fit. "you were right about the smell." Jasper joked with Edward. Typical Cullen boys, make it all into a joke and it works out fine. **

**Lottie and Marcus were seated in first class along with most of Enapay's pack watching with fascination. The events of the last twenty four hours had been cataclysmic. Just as they discovered the extent of the love they had for each other their worlds were blown apart. Near by two children played in their seats, so innocently happy. Their cloths were rags and they had not toys.**

**Lottie thought of her own child hood, the fancy dresses, the expensive toys…Marcus. She had been spoiled and cared for and loved, while her family had lived as slaves. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. They had brought her brother to that horrible place on her request, because she was greedy and would not live with out him near by.**

**Lottie had watched her family closely as she grew up. She knew all their names, Their ages, and even their family tree. But for all she knew of them they knew only what they saw of her, lap dog to the Volturi. Though they had invited her to join them and accepted her presence amongst them now; it would take a lot of hard work to gain their trust.**

**Instead of destroying another van to get all hundred and fifteen of them to the Cullen compound Alice rented two busses…and it still took two trips. As large as the house was there was no way one hundred and fifteen people would be able to sleep comfortably. "we have a lot of camping gear." Carlisle offered. The women, children, sick, and elderly, can of course sleep in the house." he told Enapay. Who was looking a little green around the gills.**

"**it seems strange right now but it's the best offer you go. I know your trying to do what is right for your pack." Jacob put his hand on the other man's arm. "I'm trying as we speak to make arrangements for you on the reservation. But until suitable housing can be built I think you should accept."**

"**we will evaluate each individual, how many can fit inside the house….comfortably?" he conceded.**

"**Lets see, seeing as we vampires don't actually need to sleep and we want to make you as comfortable as possible we will be happy to pass a few nights in the living room." Edward offered. "So that opens up all the bedrooms. We can fit at least five in each room if people are willing to sleep on the floor. That makes room for twenty five. If we need to we can find a way to make room for more."**

"**we have keep a room free for the two of you." Carlisle assured Marcus who was holding onto Lottie for dear life.**

"**thank you old friend." Marcus said urging Lottie towards the house. But Lottie didn't move. She was watching a very pregnant woman cling to her husband, tears streaming down her face.**

"**no I will not go with out you!" she was sobbing.**

"**there isn't enough room for every one inside the house. Would you want poor little Asher to have to sleep out side just because you had to have me with you?" he tried to reason with her. Lottie understood hw the poor woman felt. She was in a strange new place, scared and alone. Her only comfort in the world was her mate. Who were they to deny that poor family's right to be together?**

**With out asking Marcus' permission she marched straight up to the couple and gently placed her hand on the woman's back. "I will give up my spot." she told her. The woman blinked back her tears and looked blankly at Lottie. Lottie knew this woman, they had been friends once upon a time, and they were cousins.**

"**what?" the woman sniffled.**

"**I know what you are going through Maria, Marcus and I have a room upstairs, I will give up my spot on the bed so your husband can be with you. Keep that bay safe." she told the man, she knew his name was Rayray. Lottie walked off towards the woods with a stunned Marcus following close behind.**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I have had a lot to do with Christmas coming. It is busy season at work….what with holiday shoppers and all.**

**Enjoy!**


	18. Surprises

"Lottie that was a very kind gesture but remember that you are my first priority and now I must find a new place for you to sleep." Marcus told her back as she power walked thought the trees. She turned suddenly, he had not seen it conning and walked right into her. The both grasped the others arms trying to steady them sleeves and save their mate from a tumble to the ground. The failed miserably and in a heap of laughter the fell on top of one another.

"lets spend the night out here." she told him. "we'll be wild animals. We can hunt and run and play. I'm hungry Marcus."

"I am sure there is a restaurant or store around here somewhere. I will find you what ever you want." he knew that Bella would be able to locate a suitable restaurant with something vegetarian on the menu.

"no I don't want to go out to eat. I want to hunt. I heard Edward said there are a lot of deer that roam these woods." she jumped to her feet and crouched down. "lets go crazy Marcus."

"you are going crazy. Deer? You don't eat meat Lottie." he told her reaching out and feeling her forehead, she felt cooler than usual. "don't humans normally get warmer when they are sick?" he asked.

"I don't know, you never let me get sick." she told him smiling.

"Lottie you feel cool, even to me. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine. I just have this urge to eat a deer ok?" she pulled away. She suddenly felt weak and dizzy. Unexpectedly tiered and all she wanted to do was drink blood.

"no its not ok. I'm not going to let you compromise your principals just because you had a random craving." he told her. She was acting defensive, pulling away, and insisting she needed to maul a living animal, something she had never done. The forest was spinning. The ground rushing up at her, and then she was in Marcus' arms.

"it's ok baby I've got you. Just relax, I'm gonna bring you to Carlisle." he cooed. His long dead heart was in pain. Lottie, his sweet little Lottie was sick and there was nothing he could do about it. Using his unnatural speed he ran back to the Cullen compound. "Carlisle!" his voice shook the house.

Carlisle was there in less than a second, guiding Marcus with Lottie in his arms up to the infirmary. Lottie moaned, "Marcus?" she reached up to rub his worried face. "what's wrong?"

"your fine love, just hang on." he placed her gently on the examining table.

"Marcus, I know this is hard for you but I need you to step out of the room so I can examine Lottie."

"no." Marcus planted his feet firmly on the ground. "I have seen her naked before. She needs me."

"Marcus, you can go." Lottie was slowly regaining her strength. "I'll be fine." he bent down to lightly brush her lips with his. Giving Carlisle a glare he walked out into the hall to wait.

"now my dear lets get to the bottom of the fainting werewolf mystery shall we?" Carlisle smiled. "are there any other symptoms I should know about?" Lottie thought for a moment.

"Marcus said I felt cold. And I wanted to eat an animal…drink its blood to be exact." she told him not seeing how any of these things were relevant. She had fainted from hunger.

"I need you to take your cloths off and lay back on the table." she did as she was told and waited patiently while Carlisle poked and prodded. He made hum and umm noises and finally turned to her smiling.

"Lottie, could you describe your longing for blood a craving?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess so. Why?" her eyebrows went up in question.

"Lottie…your pregnant!" she fainted again.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short I am just having a hard time getting into the happy mood this should be. I just read a story that made me remember the horrible death of a dear friend. I'll try to update soon.**

**This whole story is dedicated to Pam Amarante, may you rest in peace.**


	19. what ever she wants

Carlisle opened the door a big grin on his face. Marcus was sitting across the hall, back to the wall, head in his hands. He looked up in desperation, pleading Carlisle with his eyes. "Lottie?" he asked jumping up.

"she is going to be just fine. She is sleeping now, let her rest. I have dealt with this sort of thing before. Every case is different but the results are wonderful." he said happily. Still confused but happy to hear that his beloved would be fine her ran to her side. She lay completely still, hands folded neatly on her abdomen, a sweet smile on her face.

As gently as he possibly could Marcus bent down and kissed her eyelids. He was content to stand beside her for hours, watching her sleep peacefully. When she finally stirred he held his breath. Her beautiful brown eyes opened wide, she took a deep breath in, and smiled more widely than he had ever see before.

"I love you." she told him. Marcus was bowled over. A few hours ago she had been yelling, and then she was unconscious, and now she was saying I love you? His heart was in his throat.

"oh Lottie!" he grasped her shoulder and pulled her in close for an epic embrace.

"Marcus?" he voice was a little shy. "can I ask you something?"

"any thing!"

"do you still want to marry me?" her head was down, her fingers twinned together. She felt like a child sitting there on the doctor's table with him staring at her. His jaw dropped to the floor and he stuttered.

"how…wha…Lottie, how could you ask me that?"

"its ok if you don't. I'll understand. I mean Didyme's death and all, with Aro ant eh brides." she muttered, still not looking at him.

"that's not what I meant. You would drought my love for you? I want to marry you more than any thing in the world. Lottie, after what happened back there, you are the only reason I am not insane right now. I want to marry you as soon as I can!"

"how bout tomorrow?" she smiled. He loved her, he wanted to marry her, and they were gonna have a baby. Every thing was going to be all right. Alice burst into the room grinning like a fool.

"no no no! tomorrow is far to soon. We'll need at least a week. We'll need dresses and tuxes and flowers. You need to chooses a theme and colors." she grabbed Lottie's arm. "excuse us Marcus, you run off and play with the boys. Us women have work to do." she urged Lottie to her feet and out the door leaving Marcus grinning like a fool.

When Marcus finally walked down to the living room to join the other vampires the stooping grin was still plastered to his face. "dude you look like a human who just won the lottery, what's up?" jasper asked.

"I'm getting married." Marcus sounded a little shell shocked.

"any your happy about that?" Emmet asked incredulously. Rosalie punched him in the arm. Emmet kissed her cheek then turning back to Marcus said in a loud whisper "don't do it. it's a trap!" every one laughed when Rosalie stood up and gracefully kicked her husband in the head.

Lottie was confused by every thing Alice was saying. All she wanted to do was marry Marcus not plan a royal event. Flowers, Alice listed a million different kinds and all the colors they came in. how was she supposed to pick when she didn't know what half of them were.

"aren't poinsettias Christmas flowers?"

"well yes but they are beautiful. I wanted to give you a lot of options." Alice said off handedly as she flipped thought her phone book. "ahhh yeas he'll do wonderfully." She said picking up her phone.

"Alice it's midnight, if he is human he is sleeping." Lottie told her, yawning meaningfully.

"don't let me keep you up sweetie, after all your sleeping for three."

"how did you…."

"I can see the future. Don't worry your secrets safe with me. Go on up to the infirmary, Marcus will be waiting for you."

the narrow examining table was hardly big enough for Lottie but she was not going to spend another night without Marcus. The two balanced on the little makeshift bed, just happy to be together. Lottie knew that her pregnancy would progress rather quickly and he stomach would begin to bulge in a few weeks, they would not be able to sleep in the infirmary for long.

Alice was waiting outside the door when Lottie woke. "ok first is breakfast then you and I are going in to town, we have a meeting with Oleg Cassini."

"who?"

"right now he is designing gowns for David's bridal but his potential is untapped. I think together he and I can come up with something brilliant for you." Alice had breakfast waiting for Lottie. Half a cantaloupe filled with berries.

"wow, I don't think I'll be able to eat a quarter of that." Lottie's eyes were bulging out of her head."

"eat up." the car ride to town was short, and scary. Lottie held tight to the handle above her door, closed her eyes tight and tried not to scream. "I thought you liked riding in fast cars?" Alice said looking puzzled.

"that was before I was pregnant." Lottie said trying to catch the breath she had been holding.

"ok I'll go slower on the way home."

"I'll drive on the way home." the dress maker was waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"ladies I am trying to understand why I am here." he said looking at the two young girls.

"easy, Lottie is getting married and she needs a dress. I have an obscene amount of money that I am willing to pay you to design a unique and beautiful gown fit for royalty." so Alice and Oleg began. They measured Lottie three times each time discussing things that Lottie had not know was involved with dress making like dimensions and weight.

"why does my weight matter?" she asked once.

"not your weight the fabric's weight." Alice said and then turned back to Oleg. "oh and strength, her husband is strong." Lottie just sat back and let them go. The dress didn't really matter, she and Marcus were going to have their happily ever after…that's all that mattered.

By the time they were done Oleg had a sketch Alice was pleased with and Lottie's bum had fallen asleep. "can we go now?" she asked hopefully. "they are beginning the building of the homes for my pack and I wanted to help."

"you can't do ant heavy lifting any way. If I know the men by the time we get back they'll have them all up and ready to live in. and no we can't go home yet, we still have to stop at the caterers' and the florist." Alice did all the choosing, Lottie was more than happy to hand over the controls. Alice chose the most rich and decadent food Lottie had ever tasted. For flowers she chose green orchids and white roses with beautiful greenery.

Alice had been right, the men had worked all day building the houses for the new pack. Set a few miles back from the Cullen plantation were fifty neat little houses in a row. "we're just waiting for the paint to dry." Marcus told them as they got out of the car. He pulled Lottie into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I have a surprise for you." he said happily.

Covering her eyes he lead her a mile east of the Cullen's house. There stood a little two story house, not extravagant but comfortable. It had a fireplace, a balcony, and a window seat all the things Lottie had loved about "the dog house". "it's all our darling." he whispered. "we'll move in after the wedding, I need some time to find the right furnishings."

"can I do that?" she asked sweetly. She needed to get the baby things and this would be the perfect way. "I need some thing to do…Alice can have fun with the wedding plans."

"ok, what ever you want my love…what ever you want."

* * *

**Attn.: all women ages nine to 26. Do not get the Gardasil shot! It causes Guillain-Barre a very dangerous disorder that makes your immune system attack your central nerve-system!!! One of my very best friends died of Guillain-Barre, it was a long and painful death. Tonight I mourn for the loss of my dear friend, Pam Amarante may you rest in peace. Please do not let yourself, your children, or your friends get the Gardasil shot!!!!**


	20. till death do us part

Lottie stared at the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself. Alice had caked makeup onto her face until she looked like some fairy princess. Lottie's mousy brown hair was piled up onto her head in a fountain of curls. And the dress that Alice had spent a small fortune on was more beautiful than anything Lottie would have choose. 

Its strapless formfitting satin bodice was intricately embroidered with tiny sparkling beads the flowed down into the organza ball gown skirt and chapel train. It's ivory color made Lottie look like the queen she was about to become. 

Marcus was down stairs waiting for her, this was the day she married the man of her dreams. Taking a deep breath in Lottie headed for the stairs, and the rest of her life. Slowly, concentrating on not tripping Lottie descended the stairs. All of her family was there, they didn't look happy about it but they were there. The Cullens and Quileute were smiling and dressed in their best.

There he was, standing beside Carlisle, dressed impeccably in his tuxedo. Marcus smiled when he saw her, the most beautiful woman in the world who was about to become his forever. Edward started playing the wedding march on his piano as Lottie slowly walked towards Marcus. Alice who was Lottie's maid of honor(she had done all the work to make this day perfect she might as well share in the joy), reached out and took Lottie's bouquet. Leaving Lottie's hands free to place a gold band on Marcus' finger.

The ring Marcus placed on Lottie's hand was a band of white gold and regular gold with diamonds braided in. Lottie looked at him with tears in her eyes as she repeated the words Carlisle told her to say. Marcus to was crying by the time he said "till death do us part."

"you may now kiss the bride." Marcus and Lottie were more than happy to oblige. The crowed cheered. "ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Volturi." the swan through the sea of vampires and Werewolves in a haze of happiness. Accepting well wishes, hugs, and kisses on the cheeks till Edward once more took up his piano for their first dance.

Held happily in Marcus' arms Lottie let him lead her around the room. Edward played a hauntingly beautiful love song that made the new married couple want to weep with happiness. But the music slowly changes and every one stopped as a familiar voice began to sing.

"you're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls, 

You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call homeYou can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up insideI see it in your eyesEven you face the night afraid and aloneThat's why I'll be there." Athenodora sang. Standing beside her was Sulpicia. Holding a microphone Athenodora said. "I thought you could use a wedding singer." 

Marcus nodded and Athenodors began singing once more. Lottie thought the song was perfect, just how she felt about her new husband. She twirled in his arms and dreamed about how wonderful their life would be. When their children were born, and watching them grow. Living along side this man for all eternity.

The party died down around midnight and the wolves went happily to their new houses. Lottie loved her gown but was thankful for Alice who had a comfortable velour jogging suit ready for her upstairs. The Volturi brides had stayed and mingled and were waiting in the living room with Marcus who was used to wearing a tux and had no need to change.

Lottie and Alice rejoined then in the middle of a very tense conversation. "we hate to have to put a black mark on such a happy day but we did not come here to sing at your wedding." Sulpicia told Marcus apologetically. "Aro has lost his mind. Not even I could persuade him to stop. At this point we will have to rely on Alice to tell us when he is coming, but he will be coming."

The room was silent. Lottie's hands went instinctively to her abdomen. She mad a distressed squeak before falling to her knees. She watched as her beautiful wedding, and her dreams of a happy life went up in smoke. Marcus was there, pulling her into his arms. "shhhhh baby it will be fine. We will fight."

"we will win." jasper said. He used his amazing ability to calm her and lull her.

"I'm taking my bride to our new home and we are going to enjoy our wedding night, I will deal with Aro if and when he comes. Until then I plan on living with out this hanging over our heads. Ladies." he bowed his head and scooped Lottie into his arms.

Their house was lit with the beautiful lamps Lottie had strategically bought and placed. For the past week she had been picking and placing pices of furniture exactly where she wanted it. Nessi had done all the heavy lifting of course. Marcus carried her over the thresh hold and stood in awe. She had done wonderfully. "my love I know what the brides told us was unhappy news but know this, I have found my happily ever after and I will fight for it. We will be fine."

"I believe you." she kissed him. What began as a simple brushing of their lips turned into a passionate rush to remove every scrap of clothing. They had not been together since that first night ii Marcus' chambers. It seemed like a life time ago.

They lay together hours later, still rubbing and touching but not so frantic. "thank you for every thing." he told her.

"but I still have not showed you my surprise yet." she stood up and pulled him to his feet. Marcus followed her up the stairs and down the hall to a closed door. Lottie stopped, maybe this was a bad idea. She had no way of knowing weather he would be happy or angry about her little surprise. He was going to find out any way, taking a deep breath she pushed open the door.

Marcus stepped into a room painted soft sunny yellow, with ducklings swimming around the room. A beautiful mahogany crib and changing table were the furniture in there. He looked about confused. "your already planning children?" he asked bewildered.

With a coy smile she shook her head and placed his hand on her abdomen. "you…your…" Marcus passed out. Something Lottie had not been aware vampires could do.

* * *

To see Lottie's dress: http://www(dot)davidsbridal(dot)com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498¤tIdx;=29&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49995498&catentryId=6097389&sort=

The wedding song is if that's what it takes by Celine Dion 


	21. Seth

Seth looked on begrudgingly, he had been Lottie's first kiss. Now here she was twirling around the room in the arms of her new husband. The news those bloodsucking brides had delivered was happy to him. Serves her right for messing with his heart. Now her day was ruined and he was gonna get the fight he was spoiling for.

Seth visited the compound every day. He avoided Lottie, her sparkly husband, and her growing baby bump. He came hoping today would be the day that Alice would see the Volturi coming. He hung out with the Italian pack and watched their females swish their tails as the strutted by.

"girls are all the same." he said to Delsin. "they make them selves look so good you can't help but want to touch, you read all their signals, and lean in for the kiss….and they push you away."

"dude your reading the signals wrong." Delsin laughed. "don't sweat it, when you imprint you'll forget all about my stupid sister." Seth didn't want to forget about Lottie he wanted to kiss her.

From across the yard Seth watched a group of pups run and play. If that stupid blood sucker hadn't swept Lottie off her feet that would be his baby she was having. Now beautiful Lottie was going to have a half breed. Who knew what this kid was going to be like. It would likely break Lottie's heart but Delsin Enapay and the others had discussed the possibility of having to put down this little devil if need be.

Jake's call echoed thought the little town. His large russet form appeared at the edge of the woods beckoning our pack to his side. Not bothering to remove his cloths Seth phased right there, ripping the fabric as he ran to him. Jake's mind was excited and thinking of a million things at once it was almost impossible to follow.

His main thought was of getting Nessi to a safe place, and then of getting pregnant Lottie away, but getting the women to leave their mates was not going to be easy. "This is it, the Volturi are coming!" Jake thought. His pace howled with delight. Living a tame pets was not the life for them.

The Cullens were standing in their front yard waiting when the two packs came out of the woods. "this is it." Alice told them. "I have seen them right here in battle formation." Seth looked around at the vampires solemn faces, none of them seemed as happy as the wolves.

Marcus held Lottie tight, his hands resting possessively on her giant belly. Jasper stood beside Alice his stance defensive. Emmet wasn't being subtle about his protectiveness, he stood in front of Rosalie crouched and ready to attack. They were all read to go.

One hundred and fifteen legendary creatures lined up in front of the compound, ready to fight for their lives and the future. Each vampire prepared to use his/ her special powers, and each wolf large and hulking in a battle stance. The waited for the exact moment when the once proud Volturi(now insane) would appear out of the mist.

Then they were there. In a flash of red and black the Volturi stood in battle formation hissing and growling. Almost as if madness was a disease, it seemed to have spread through out the guard. They were off balance and there were large holes in their defense. Seth almost felt bad for them, it was not fun beating a bunch of lunatics. They'd fall easily.

"Aro, my old friend. Come stop this madness." Carlisle tried to reason with Aro's ruined mind. "tell your guard to stand down and we can sort this all out."

"the time for word is past." Aro spit. "you have taken every thing from me! Marcus, Lottie, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and now our wives!" his face was awash with pain. The deep cut of loss and betrayal was still fresh on his heart. "for your crimes you all must die." with a simple motion of his hand the guard was charging.

Seth bent his knees, bared his teeth, And lunged. He took the first blood crazed vampire to the ground with ease. Putting all of his weight on the things shoulders he ripped out it's throat. It gave once one last anguished shriek before collapsing into nothing. Using his giant paw Seth removed the dead creatures head. He looked about for his next target. They were all taken. The numbers of the guard were hundreds fewer than they had been in the past.

* * *

The lawn was stained red, the few who had surrendered sat together back to back. Aro and Caius stood together, looking ragged and defeated. Jasper and Emmet were in the process of building a funeral pyre for the fallen vampires. Marcus and Lottie had disappeared some time in the middle of the battle, and now Carlisle too was running to the manor house.

Seth backed slowly away from the battle field, the vampires, and his pack. He knew exactly why there was panicked screaming coming from the infirmary…the baby was coming. Seth turned and ran, far away from the painful truth that none there loved him. No one would notice he was gone for a few days, or even bother to look for him once his absence was apparent.

* * *

I'm not getting any reviews guys…. Come on!!!

Thanks for reading!


	22. nothingness

The healthy cry of a beautiful baby boy filled the infirmary. His tiny lungs were powerful, his tiny fist shook with anger at being so rudely ripped from his comfortable womb. "congratulations, you have a son." Carlisle said handing the disgruntled child to his stunned but happy father. "you are almost done my dear, just the placenta to deliver now." he told the straining Lottie.

"it hurts!" she screamed.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted pounding on the door. The force of her blows splintered the wood and she barged in. "Carlisle I have see this…it is not over, there is another!" the all looked at her confused. "on this night Lottie will bare twins into this world, and if we are not careful…." her voice dropped so low only Marcus and Carlisle could hear her. The look on their faces said enough. Alice had seen Lottie's death.

"Alice we will need you." with his blood soaked hands Carlisle dragged Alice to Lottie's side. "push Lottie, you heard her. You are having twins my dear." Marcus was holding his son in one arm and with the other hand he stroked Lottie's brow.

"you can do this my love, I am here." he encouraged.

"no!" she told them. "it's to much! I can't"

"do it for your daughter!" Alice told her. "be brave for your little girl. I have seen her Lottie, she will be beautiful!" Alice kept talking, about the things she had seen, and Lottie began to push. "your children will be more amazing than even Jane and Alec. The first of their kind. Keep going Lottie…my vision is changing….I can see them more clearly now, and you are there! Just a little more Lottie they are running to you!"

Lottie gave one last push and a beautiful little girl slipped out into the world and Carlisle's waiting arms. She did not scream like her brother, her large eyes were a strange violet color. She studied her surroundings looking at Carlisle curiously. "hello little princess." he said to her in awe, this little creature was more stunningly beautiful than any he had ever seen.

Little Lottie's energy had been drained bringing her children into the world, and wile every one stared in amazement at the perfect twins Lottie slipped quietly into nothingness.

* * *

I know you are all going to think this sux but………..

THE END!!!!

Look for the twins in my next story "the next generation"


	23. on to the next!

Thank you all so much for reading and I really love the comments! Pleas continue to the next part of this story and read about Lottie's children I promise to be updating soon!


End file.
